Inuyasha's Childhood
by Sierra901
Summary: Inuyasha meets a half demon girl after his mom died when he was young. They loved each other and survived 2gether as kids. But when he meets her again what will happen? What will he do about Kagome and Kikyo? Who will he choose! What will happen to her?
1. The Past

Hey everyone!! This is my third Inuyasha story! The ideas just came to me and i thought that it would make a good story! i REALLY!! hope you all like it! I have plenty more where this came from, and trust me...it gets better along the way. READ AND REVIEW!! THANK YOU!! ENJOY!!

**Inuyasha's Childhood**

**Chapter: 1**** – The past**

Inuyasha was about 8 or 9 when he was being chased by many demons wanting to kill him. Inuyasha quickly ran under a ledge and hid there for a while until they were gone.

Inuyasha was very scared; fear was shone easily through his eyes. When he no longer heard the sound of the groggily voices he ran further down the small cliff and into a dark cave next to a river.

Only a few minutes later he noticed someone by the river. They were as small as he was,about his age.

"Hey! What are you doing by my camp site?" He shouted as he left the safety of his cave.

The young child turned to him; Inuyasha was speechless.

It was a young girl in a long, white sleeved shirt, and really loose red pants. She was wearing some kind of crown on her head. Her hair was long and white. "Oh, sorry; I was just trying to get some food," she said, turning to him.

She walked closer to Inuyasha and held out her hand. "I'm Kida."

Inuyasha took her clawed hand and shook it. "Inuyasha."

"Are you a half demon?!" Kida blurted out.

Inuyasha quickly let go. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm a half demon too," Kida said as she removed her crown and showed him her little white dog ears.

Inuyasha was shocked.

Kida put her crown back on and smiled.

"Where'd you get that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What? My crown? Oh, my mom gave it to me. She um…died. She was taken from me a long time ago. I never saw her again," Kida said sadly as she looked down.

Inuyasha did the same. "My mom died too; about a coupe months ago."

"And your dad?"

"He died when I was born; he died trying to save my mom," Inuyasha explained.

"My dad was taken to war and I never saw him again either," Kida said. She sighed, trying to get over her sudden change of despair. She ran over to Inuyasha's cave and put her cold hands near the burning fire.

Inuyasha walked over to her and sat next to her silently.

"So, you're on you own; like me."

Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, how about we stick together; to survive," Kida suggested.

"I-I don't know. I've always worked on my own, not trusting anyone to survive," Inuyasha answered.

"Well you can trust me," Kida said with a sweet smile. "I'm just like you."

Inuyasha sighed. "I guess it can't hurt."

Kida smiled bigger. She stood and ran to the river to catch some fish. She began clawing the water and finally a fish came flying out; flopping on the ground.

Inuyasha walked over to her with a big smile on his face. "Wow! How'd you do that?!"

"I've been practicing for a while. My mom showed me how to do it."

"Your mom was a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup. She told me that when she first met my father, he couldn't stop following her. He loved her so much and she couldn't help but fall in love right back," Kida said. "Was your mom demon or human?"

"Human. She was very welcoming but was weak. Nice and caring; I'd do anything for her," Inuyasha said.

Kida smiled sweetly, knowing how much children care for their mothers; she thought it was very sweet. She then held up her big fish, still wobbling freely. "Want some?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. He took the fish and sliced three claws into it, killing it completely. They then walked over to the fire and began cooking it.


	2. Danger Finds Love

Hey guys! Likeing my story so far!? I sure hope so!! Keep sending those reviews!!

**Chapter: 2**** – Danger Finds Love**

After dinner the two were excruciatingly tired. Right as Inuyasha leaned against the cave wall Kida's small ears began wiggling. She sat up.

One eye of Inuyasha's opened, watching her in confusion. "What is it?"

"I hear something."

Inuyasha crawled over to her and listened. "Oh no! Demons!"

"Come on!" Kida took Inuyasha's hand and pulled him out of the cave. She led him far away, up the small cliff and through the forest. It wasn't long before they spotted the demons behind, following them.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha called.

"Anywhere!!"

A couple more minutes passed and they slowed down in exhaustion. They were out of breath.

"I think we lost them," Kida said, breathing heavily as she went to her hands and knees. "I can't run anymore."

Inuyasha leaned against a tree with his palm on the trunk, breathing heavily and loudly as well. He slid down, trying to rest.

Kida unexpectedly crawled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha blushed. He slowly closed his eyes as well. Then they both drifted off to sleep instantly.

When he woke up the next morning, Kida was sleeping on his lap and he hadn't moved since that night. He smiled as he heard her breathing soundly.

When Kida woke up a few minutes later, her stomach began growling suddenly.

"You're still hungry?" Kida heard Inuyasha say.

"Besides that last me we had, I hadn't eaten in a week," Kida said as she sat up.

"Really?"

Kida nodded silently. She gulped as her stomach growled again.

"Come on," Inuyasha said taking her hand and standing. He ran forward with Kida by his side; laughing along the way.

They then ran through a wide field of flowers and stopped. Kida was amazed. She smiled big as she looked around. "Wwooww!"

Inuyasha smiled.

A large pounding on the floor turned them into sudden alert. They quickly turned around to a big demon standing behind them.

"Uh-oh!" Inuyasha said as he took Kida's hand and pulled her from the large fist that had slammed to the ground. He then kept running.

"No!" Kida said as she pulled her hand away. Inuyasha looked at her weirdly. "I'm done running away! I want to fight!" Kida paused. "Are you with me?"

For a long time, Inuyasha stood silently. But he finally smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Battle Field

Hey, sorry this chapter was so short, it was harder to write it then the others. Please review! It would be helpful to get some ideas! I'd sure love it!

**Chapter: 3**** – Battle Field**

"Take this and run to the other side!" Kida shouted as she threw some newly made rope to Inuyasha who grabbed it and ran to the other side of the demon.

The demon took a step, breaking the rope but tumbling to the ground.

Both Kida and Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha stood; thinking. "What were those words mother taught me?" He asked himself. "Shire Teaver…Iron Leaver…Iron Reaver!" He smiled. "Ok…Stole Meaner…Role Leaver…Soul…Soul Stealer!!" Inuyasha quickly stood as the demon stood. He cracked his knuckles quickly and jumped as high as he could. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!"

The demon's body cut into two parts, falling to the ground instantly.

Kida smiled big. She raced over to him and pulled him into a huge hug. "You did it!"

Inuyasha blushed, then smiled.

From then on, Inuyasha and Kida practiced in that same field of flowers every day; practicing their fighting skills and techniques.

Now they would be able to fight any battle, get food easily, they could do anything they wanted.

At the age of 12, they became even closer then they ever thought possible.

And at 13, something good _and _something bad was headed their way.


	4. A Problem Unfolds

Here's where it all gets good!! i really liked this chapter and i hope you all do too!! Send reviews and tell me what you think! Give me any ideas that come to your head! Or any comment! i want to know!! Please and Thank you, Enjoy!!

**Chapter: 4**** – A Problem Unfolds**

Inuyasha wok up one morning and Kida wasn't there. He quickly stood up and searched around, his heart pounding rapidly. "Kida!!"

A huge pile of dead, hard demon shells plopped in front of him. He looked at if confusingly. Kida then landed in front of him, startling him so much that he was knocked to the ground.

Kida giggled as she knelt by the demon corps.

"What is all this stuff?" Inuyasha asked.

"I got this to make weapons. Remember? We watched those demon slayers make weapons out of demon parts; so I thought, why couldn't we?" Kida explained.

"Good idea," Inuyasha said, unwrapping some parts.

For a couple hours they were able to pull off three swords, two daggers and a heavy appetite.

They went to their cave from when they were kids and got something to eat from their stash.

They ate and drank from the river.

The sun was finally setting. Inuyasha and Kida were sitting on a large hill watching it as it faded away.

Inuyasha unexpectedly reached for Kida and slowly kissed her on the lips. Soon, their kiss deepened and they loved every minute of it.

Then, darkness surrounded them, rain started falling from the sky; the river just below them began increasing in size, over flowing and rocking back and forth; but Inuyasha and Kida were too busy to notice. It wasn't until the lightning and thunder started that they ran into their dark cave.

Now wet from the rain they were both freezing; so they cuddled together to keep each other warm. Little did they know of their unexpected fate.

A huge lightning bolt struck the top of the cave, making rocks tumble to the ground blocking the entrance. They would be sealed inside if they didn't move.

"Come on!" Inuyasha shouted as he took Kida's hand and ran towards the entrance.

He dodged a boulder but saw one dangling above Kida. He quickly pushed her out of the way as it landed right in front of him. Then suddenly more rocks and boulders began falling in front of him. Then, blackness.

Inuyasha was trapped inside the cave; and no matter how hard he tried to escape, he couldn't.

"INUYASHA!!"

* * *

Awesome!! What will happen next you say? Well read and find out!! WWHOO!!


	5. Doomed From the Start

Hey, hey, hey! Another short chapter, i know, but still, its good right? Yes or no? Well anyway, i just finished Ch. 6! I'm posting it now! Man, when you finish this one! Go onto the next! It's awesome! Ok! Enjoy!

**Chapter: 5**** – Doomed From the Start**

Sunlight broke through. Inuyasha saw an opening in between the rocks. He tried all night and he was finally able to break through it.

He busted out of the cave and covered his eyes from the blinding light. "Kida?" He looked around. The storm had blown every tree and bush. His whole camp site was gone; and so was Kida. "Kida!?"

He looked around and didn't stop. He jumped to different placed, increasing his speed each time. He checked every place she could be, and every place she couldn't. Until he came to the field of flowers. The same field that they practiced their own fighting moves; and where they finally agreed to be with each other forever.

Inuyasha looked down, tears building up in his eyes as he remembered every moment they spent together, every memory. When they first met, when they had first slain a demon, when they first kissed.

Tears finally fell from his cheeks. "Damn it." He then fell to his knees while screaming "KKIIDDAA!!"

Going on without Kida was never easy. Inuyasha was now 14; a year had gone by and she was still not found.

Inuyasha couldn't say that he was doing ok. In fact, he was miserable. He thought about her every second of the day. He still couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

He gained strength and thought about Kida as he killed demons. He even imagined her killing them right beside him; like always.

But he finally told himself the one thing he regrets, the one thing he blames himself for.

He didn't know if it was true or not. But, he at least _thinks_ that Kida is dead.

But is she?

"Kida. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you."

* * *

Aw! How cute! Ok, answer this for me...Who do you think Inuyasha should go with? Kagome? Kikyo? Or Kida? (Ha! They all have K's lol) And if so...why? It would sure help me in the end to figure out who should he choose. After, answer...who do you think the other two who didn't get Inuyasha should go with? READ AND REVIEW! SEE YOU SOON!!


	6. Kikyo

Hey! How you likin it so far! GREAT! This chapter is really cool, and good thing its not short like my last two. Enjoy!! And don't forget to tell me what you think in a Review!!

**Chapter: 6**** – Kikyo**

"What is that sister?"

"The Shikon no Tama; otherwise known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I have been given the duty of purifying it," Kikyo answered your younger sister Kaede.

* * *

"Where did you go? Where are you half demon?" Shouted a huge blue demon with one red eye, white hair, two horns on his forehead, claws and fangs.

"Right here!"

The demon looked up in surprised as Inuyasha flew down on him.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He sliced the demon into two halves as it fell to the floor. "That'll teach 'em a lesson. No one dares to call me a half demon and lives to tell the world about it!"

* * *

"Are you after the Shikon Jewel as well?" Kikyo asked.

"You're damn right!" Kida shouted.

Both Kida and Inuyasha were both now 16, not knowing that either of them were alive.

"Then you shall die!" Kikyo readied an arrow and shot it.

Kida quickly unsheathed two swords at either side of her and held them up in an X formation to block her attack.

"Very clever. Try to counter this!" Kikyo put three arrows in her bow at once.

Kida held up her swords once again. "Cancel Attack!" She shouted.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. _My arrows do not work on her. But there is one more move that I can try,_ she thought.

She then got another arrow ready and held it towards Kida. It began glowing bright pink as she shot it. It zoomed quickly towards Kida's heart.

Kida held up her swords to block them again but it kept coming! Her attack wasn't working!

_The Arrow of Sealing, she will not win, _Kikyo thought.

The arrow went right through her swords and stuck her heart; pushing her back towards a tree.

"I'm sorry…Inu…yasha…" she said suddenly. She was pinned there, her breathing slowed, her eyes flickered close, and her heart stopped. Kida had died.

"No on can posses the power of the Sacred Jewel as long as I live," Kikyo said walking up to Kida's two swords which she had dropped. She picked them up and walked away slowly.

* * *

"You won't get away half demon!"

"We will avenge our older brother's death!"

Two of the same demon that Inuyasha had just slaughtered were now after Inuyasha. They had badly injured his left arm.

Behind a tree, Inuyasha was holding his bloody arm with an angry look on his face. _Ugh! I shoulda known he'd have two brothers, _Inuyasha thought.

"So that's where you're hiding!"

Inuyasha looked up to the big demon hovering over him.

"Die!" Shouted the demon.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way and rolled into an outer field of grass.

"You won't escape!"

"We'll see about that!" Inuyasha grabbed his bloody arm and held his hand in front of him which now contained some of the blood. "Blades of Blood!" Inuyasha shot red blades from his blood at the demons eyes.

It backed away as it held its eyes in pain. The second demon popped up in front of him. "Curse you half demon!"

Inuyasha jumped high and bounced off a rock cliff. "You got something against half demons!?" He held up both claws and said "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Killing both demons at the same time. "Damn it all. How could I have let these two weaklings get to me!?" _I need to become stronger. I need to become _way _stronger._

Inuyasha stood and then saw a shining pink light behind him. "Where's that light coming from?" He said as he jet forward.

By the time he had gotten there, darkness fell upon him; and Kikyo was totally worn out from killing so many demons after the Sacred Jewel.

Inuyasha hid in a tree as he slowly became a human.

Kikyo noticed him. "How long do you intend to hide from me up there?" She asked as the rain began pouring down. Inuyasha was silent. "Are you after the Sacred Jewel too?"

"Sacred Jewel? Never heard of it," Inuyasha answered.

"If you don't know about it then never mind. If you value your life at all, I warn you to stay away from me." Kikyo began walking away, but her body was too weak to even move. She instantly fell to the ground.

Inuyasha got down from the tree and ran over to her; kneeling beside her. "She's some priestess." He suddenly heard voices. He turned to see many people headed his way. He ran.

"Lady Kikyo! Where are you!? Lady Kikyo!!" A large crowd was looking for Kikyo.

"Sister Kikyo! There she is! Kikyo!!" Kaede ran over to Kikyo and helped her in a sitting position.

"Kaede."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kikyo answered. She then smiled. "He decided not to kill me. Must be my lucking night."

* * *

"Die Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted as she readied an arrow.

Inuyasha quickly turned around, looking at the he loved.

_I believed in you. I trusted you,_ Kikyo thought angrily.

_I never doubted you, not for a minute! Yet you deceived me, _Inuyasha thought as he began running forward with the Jewel in his hand.

"Inuyasha!!" Kikyo fired her arrow and watched at it hit Inuyasha directly in the heart.

He let go of the Jewel as he could barley feel his body.

"K-Kikyo. How could…I thought…" Inuyasha began. Trying to talk only hurt, he felt too weak; he knew he was going to die.

"Sister Kikyo! Who did this to you Kikyo!?" Kaede said as Kikyo walked up to a pile of villagers standing around her and the Sacred Tree which Inuyasha was pinned too.

_Am I gonna die like this? _Inuyasha thought, remembering the time when he and Kikyo had first kissed. _I guess that's ok. Kikyo, even though it ended like this, I still love… _Inuyasha instantly died.

"The Sacred Jewel. It was all because of this," Kikyo said, holding the Jewel close to her, feeling the pain in her shoulder; she knew that she was not going to live from that. "Listen to me Kaede. Take the Sacred Jewel and burn it with my body. That way, it will never fall into the hands of evil again." Kikyo held the Jewel tightly, a large stroke of pain hit her, she then fell to the ground, dead.

"Sister Kikyo!!"

_I will take the Sacred Jewel with me to the Nether World._

* * *

No one knew that Kida had been pinned the same way as Inuyasha, with an Arrow of Sealing. And as Kaede grew old, seeing Inuyasha the same way he had been 50 years later, she could not even figure out that Kida was on the other side of the Inuyasha, on the other side of the Sacred Tree; pinned the same way she had been 50 years ago.

"It's crushing me!!" Kagome yelled.

Mistress Centipede wrapped her long tale around the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha, Kida and Kagome were pinned there helplessly.

"Hey. Can you…pull out this arrow?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, then at the arrow.

"Look! Can you pull out this arrow or not!?"

"I-I don't know what I should do but…" she reached for the arrow and began pulling. "Given the choice, I choose to…GO!!"

The Arrow of Sealing, Kikyo's spell on Inuyasha was instantly broken. But little did they all know that not only _that _arrow had been broken…Kida's was as well.

Inuyasha busted through the long scaly tale, knocking Kagome to the ground.

Kida silently landed herself and watched as Inuyasha killed Mistress Centipede.

"Wicked Child!"

"Nasty Hag! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!"

* * *

"Let's go Kagome."

Kagome stood up in astonishment.

"What?!"

"You never said my name before," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, I think you like me more now, is all," Kagome said.

"Hmp. I still thin you're pretty useless," Inuyasha said.

"Remind me next time not to save you!" Kagome said patting Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha then fell to the floor. "If it hurt so much you should've said something!"

"L-Leave me alone!"


	7. Meeting the Gang

Hey! This one was ok, but at least its getting better. The next chapter, Kida and Inuyasha finally meet again! What will happen you say? READ AND FIND OUT!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE!! ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter: 7**** – Meeting the Gang**

"Why are you still tagging along with us Shippou?" Inuyasha asked, walking ahead of Kagome who was walking her bike alongside the road with Shippou inside her basket.

"Why do you think? You need me and you know it!" Shippou said.

"Go easy on him. He doesn't have a home and besides, he's not hurting anyone," Kagome said.

"Yeah! I'm a defenseless orphan, how am I supposed to get by in the world?" Shippou added.

"Alright, you can stay with us, but only until you can look after yourself!" Inuyasha said. "So Shippou, your village called, they're missing their idiot!"

"Kagome! He's being mean to me!" Shippou whined.

"Now look what you've done! You hurt his feelings!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Say your sorry!" Kagome shouted as she hit Inuyasha.

"OW!!"

* * *

"If we keep looking for these Jewel fragments, we'll surely run into Naraku sooner or later," Kagome said, holding the Jewel around her neck.

"Hey, how did you get that back?" Miroku asked.

"Let's search for the Jewel shards together. Unless your planning on giving up, Inuyasha."

"I am never giving up!"

"What'd you say?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"I've always been more of a solitary man; preferring to work on my own rather in the company of others," Miroku answered as he scratched his head.

"Yeah, but if we don't act fast, you won't even have your own company to enjoy."

"Dear Kagome. Are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?" Miroku asked as he took Kagome's hands in his.

"Sort of."

"Then do me this good term will you? I wish for you to bare me a son."

Kagome looked at him in major shock. "And why would I do that?"

"If for some reason I should fail to destroy Naraku, I should like my son to carry on the family's mission," he said as he sighed.

"Hands off priest! Your only family mission is lecturing," Inuyasha yelled as he got in between the two.

"I'm a monk not a priest," Miroku said.

"Don't ever consider laying a hand on Kagome again!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, behind him.

"Oh! I beg your pardon. I thought you were no more then a companion; but, apparently you are in love with Kagome," Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at him in bafflement.

"My, this is awkward."

"Wh…yyou've got it all wrong. S-she's just…uh…Jewel collector," Inuyasha said in embarrassment.

Kagome got mad. "Is that all I am to you!? Oh how could I forget!? You've got a thing for dead girls!" She said as she walked away and turned her back to him. "Who should I help out? Miroku is a lot nicer the Inuyasha."

"You wouldn't dare betray me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You can't really blame her, you could treat her more kindly," Miroku said.

"Ha! What'd you know!"

While the three fought, Shippou was in a tree eating some of Kagome's home cooking. "Well so much for everyone coming to a peaceful solution. I never wanna grow up."

"Yes! Exactly! Being more gentle!" Kagome said.

"Like this," Miroku said.

"AH! Get your hands off me!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!!" Inuyasha screamed.

* * *

"Sango! What are you doing? I don't think you should be up, you still need to rest," Kagome said running over to Sango who was sitting sadly by some graves of the villagers in her village.

"The graves," she said.

Kagome looked confused.

"You buried all the villagers and you marked their graves."

Kagome didn't know what to say. _I can't tell her to cheer up, I mean in one day she's suddenly all alone in the world, _she thought. She crouched down to where she was sitting. "Listen, when your wounds heal, why don't you consider joining our group. Inuyasha and Miroku are pretty decent guys, what do you think?"

"That's a Sacred Jewel shard around your neck, isn't it?" Sango ask.

Kagome looked down and picked up the large Jewel between her fingers. "The shards from the Sacred Jewel energize the power of evil. I've still got a lot of pieces to collect before its whole."

"Naraku will come after it, I'm positive," Sango informed. "That's why I want to join you and your friends."

"To avenge your family and village?"

Sango stood up. "I guess so, besides the Shikon Jewel–"

"Was born here, so I've been told. All of us came to your village, hoping to learn more of the Jewel's origins. _Everyone who comes in contact with the Jewel shards seems to end up unhappy. Just what is it exactly?_

_Meow!_

Kagome looked down at the little two tailed kitten in front of her. She smiled. "Hey, what's up Kirara," she said as she pet her.

"Alright, call your friends."

Kagome turned to Sango.

"You helped burry the dead; so I will tell you, how the Sacred Jewel came to be."

* * *

Kida was secretly watching the group, learning everything about them, everything they do. She mostly watched Inuyasha. She watched him closely, wondering if she should show herself. But she felt so scared.

_What am I gonna do? I don't want to blow my chances with him. But I don't want to sit around and do nothing either! Damn it! What should I do!? _She thought sadly to herself.

She looked down on the group sleeping soundly around a fire. Inuyasha was sleeping the same way he used to when he was a kid.

_Don't worry Inuyasha. We'll be together again soon. I promise. _

What will happen when Inuyasha finally meets Kida again? Who will he choose? Who do YOU think he's gonna choose? Who do you WANT him to choose? Let me know cuz i have no idea who to pick yet!!

* * *


	8. The Mistake

Hey! Things are beginning to get interesting! Wait till you read the next one! This chapter was interesting to me! i really liked it and HOPE that you do too!! ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter: 8**** – The Mistake**

Kida was woken up from her deep sleep by an explosion. She looked around in confusion, noticing that Inuyasha and the gang were gone.

She looked forward and immediately spotted them fighting a demon. The demon looked familiar. Kida gasped. "Naraku!"

"You're dead! Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his sword above his head. "Wind Scar!" An enormous yellow blast shot from his sword towards Naraku, but his barrier absorbed it and was going to shoot it back at him.

Kida gasped.

"Kagome! Run!"

Kagome quickly went onto Kirara's back with Sango, Miroku and Shippou.

Inuyasha held up his sword as his Wind Scar came flying at him. "Back Lash Wave!!"

Inuyasha's Back Lash Wave shot at Naraku along with the Wind Scar, but then, they both got sucked up into Naraku's barrier.

"That's new," Inuyasha said.

Kida quickly put on her hood to her cape and ran forward. She got in front of Inuyasha and drew her swords as the Back Lash Wave and Wind Scar came at her. She held them together in front of her as they began fusing together to form one big sword, like Inuyasha's. She then held it above her head as it began glowing black. "Dark Dragon!"

The black blast shot the attack back at Naraku but his power was still strong enough to absorb all three attacks.

"No way! Fine! Absorb _this _you bastard!" Kida shouted as she held her sword above her head again. It began glowing yellow this time as electricity surrounded it. The clouds above her began turning gray; thunder and lightning started shooting through the sky.

"Dragon Lightning!" Kida's power increased massively as she shot an enormous black and yelled blast at Naraku who had just fired back the Wind Scar, Back Lash Wave _and _Dark Dragon all at once.

_This is the one attack he can't absorb. My Dragon lightning sends attacks back at opponents and also adds a lightning strike to eliminate them. My Dragon Lightning had never failed and its not gonna start now! _Kida thought loudly in her head.

_Who is this? Their power is magnificent! I've never seen anything like it! _Inuyasha thought as he looked at the back of Kida, only see her cape.

Kida watched the attack with a smile on her face. _So far so good._

The Dragon Lightning sent the whole attack back at Naraku. Because of the amazingly powerful lightning strikes, Naraku couldn't absorb it. The whole barrier around him dissolved instantly!

"Amazing!" Miroku called.

"That mystery person broke through Naraku's barrier!" Shippou said.

"Now it's my turn!" Inuyasha shouted as he moved beside Kida. Kida looked at him and blushed.

"Adamant Barrage!!"

Millions of adamant shards shot out of Inuyasha's sword and into Naraku's body.

"Now! For the finishing blow!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wind Scar!"

"Dark Dragon!" Kida said suddenly.

"GO!!" Kagome suddenly shot an arrow.

"All three blasts shot at Naraku and blasted him to pieces.

"I don't know why they even try. If they can't find Naraku's heart then they can't destroy him," Shippou said on Miroku's shoulder.

"You're right about that," Miroku said.

The smoke finally cleared and Naraku was gone.

"Get back here damn it!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Didn't that person in the cape save Inuyasha?" Sango asked as Kirara landed and everyone hopped off.

"Now the only question is, who is it?" Miroku said.

Kida separated her swords and sheathed them at her sides. She then began walking away.

"Wait."

Kida froze. She recognized the voice.

It was Inuyasha who had called her.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" Inuyasha questioned. _This sent! It's so familiar!_

"If I hadn't then you would have been killed," Kida responded.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of. My body's different because I'm–"

"A half demon, I know," Kida interrupted.

Everyone was silent, they all wondered who was behind the cape.

Kida sighed heavily, staring at the ground with her back turned to the group.

"Please; tell us who you are," Kagome said sweetly as she moved closer.

_Should I show my face? Should I tell them who I am? _Kida thought. Kida took two steps to the side and turned her body, then her head. She then slowly turned fully around to face the group, knowing that they still couldn't see her face.

She then reached for the back of her cape and pulled it off, revealing her identity to the group, and to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You have dog ears like Inuyasha!" Shippou said; observing her intently.

"Could she be another half demon?" Sango asked Miroku in a low whisper.

"Who is she thought?" Miroku whispered back.

"K-Kida," Inuyasha said, still in shock.

Kida smiled. "I'm glad you remember me."

"How could I ever forget you!?"

"Did I miss something here?" Shippou said.

"You two know each other?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha," Kida interrupted sadly. "What happened? I thought you were coming to find me."

"I was!! I spend a whole year looking!"

"You couldn't follow my sent?"

"No!"

"That demon must have hid my sent so you couldn't find me," Kida said softly to herself.

"Kida! I never stopped thinking about you! Not for an instant!" Inuyasha shouted. " I was trapped in that cave until morning! And when I got free you weren't there!"

"Yes. A demon controlled the storm. He separated us on purpose; then made us believe that the other was dead. I spent those three years alone, thinking of you, looking for you," Kida said softly.

Everyone was silent as she told the story, even if they were confused.

"Until I came across a priestess possessing the Sacred Jewel."

_Kikyo, _Inuyasha thought.

"I was able to block her attacks, except her Arrow of Sealing," Kida said.

"Arrow of Sealing?" Miroku said.

"She pinned me to the Sacred Tree, where my body lay perfectly intact for 50 years."

"That's impossible! Inuyasha was pinned to the Sacred Tree 50 years ago!" Kagome announced.

"Yes. I wondered that as well. But when the spell was mysteriously broken I was free. But I realized that you, Kagome, had broken the seal on Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded.

"Inuyasha and I were under the same spell. So when you broke through the arrow, you broke through mine as well. I was pinned on the other side of the Sacred Tree. The side no one really looks at," Kida explained.

"Kida. I can't believe you're live! That power! It was amazing!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes," Kida said with a smile. "Like you Inuyasha, I practiced my skills everyday. And since I couldn't find our Battle Field, I made my own."

"Ok! Someone please fill us in!!" Shippou shouted.

Kida smiled. "Ok…"

It lasted until night fall, but Kida was happy to share her memories with Inuyasha's friends.


	9. The Storm Demon

YO! Its getting interesting right? Where are those reviews guys! Help me out here! I'm loosing ideas VERY fast!!

* * *

**Chapter: 9 ****- The Storm Demon**

"What a sad story," Kagome said. "You two…have been through a lot together." Kagome remembered her explaining the kiss, she couldn't believe that she was there listening to it.

While telling the story, Kida felt like she was there, everything happened so quickly, it was over before she knew it. When she came to the kiss she felt weightless, but then she saw the look in Kagome's eyes. She remembered…Inuyasha had feelings for her and Kikyo, and had kissed them both; getting him back will not be as easy as she thought.

Inuyasha felt speechless while listening about his past. And as she kept going, the more he remembered every detail about her. He remembered the kiss, the feeling, the passion. But once she was gone he told himself regrettably to move on; he found Kikyo. Soon he had fallen in love again, and kissed her. Now for a second time, she was gone and he had to move on. In came Kagome; and their kiss. But now that both Kikyo _and _Kida were back he would have to choose between all three. It put him in a horrible situation.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou listened intently. Sango petted Kirara's back and Miroku tried to reach his hand closer to Sango. Sango saw it coming and quickly moved her Heiakos so he wouldn't be able to rub her bottom. Miroku was bummed.

Much later, they all finally settled down and slept through the night.

After all that has happened, Kida didn't know what else she could do. What will happen next? She sighed heavily, trying to get to sleep. Something was stopping her. Was it because she wasn't tired? Or that she couldn't think straight with what was going on? Was something going to happen?

Kida stood up, looking up at the sky as it got darker and darker. Then lightning began…then thunder.

Kida looked confused, how could a storm suddenly appear out of no where? What could be causing it? Then Kida remembered something. She's seen this storm before. Was it the same storm that separated her and Inuyasha when they were kids?

Kida's heart began pounding massively. She didn't know what she could do. Dai-shah-vu rushed all over her. And that demon; that Storm Demon who captured her long enough for her to be unable to find Inuyasha. But what was his purpose? Why did he separate them?

Tears filled with her memories began flowing down her cheeks as she walked out in the open, staring up at the sky.

"It's time to go Kida!" Shouted a voice.

Kida grew scared, she recognized the voice. She heard it a long time ago but never knew who it was.

Then a cloud of smoke appeared in front of her which seemed to be coming from the sky.

"You shall no long be with him."

Kida squinted her eyes to see who was coming out of the gray dust.

The dust finally cleared and a human with demonic power stood before her. A man.

Kida gasped, her eyes stinging red with soreness. "F-Father!?"

* * *

Dun, dun, dun!! LOL!! STAY TUNED!!


	10. Forceful Love

Hey guys! SOO SORRY that his chapter was short...but like i said before...i'm running out of ideas. i do gotta say that this was a pretty good chapter and i have one more idea left for the next one but still...help me out! PLEASE!!

* * *

**Chapter: 10**** – Forceful Love**

"Dad? What are you doing!?"

"I have come back again Kida, and this time, when I leave, you're coming with me," her father stated.

"Where? Why?"

"None of that matters right now, now let's go!"

"Dad. How could you still be alive?!" Kida said still shocked but confused.

"I said that doesn't matter!!" Her father shouted as lightning grew louder. Strangely no rain fell from the nervous sky.

"Dad! T ell me why! Why did you separate me and Inuyasha!?" Kida screamed. Her face covered in tears, her voice raggedy.

"No one shall halve you! No one!! _I _will pick the only suitor for you! Now come!"

"If I can't have Inuyasha then I will have NO ONE!!" Kida screamed as a bolt of lightning struck her down. Rain finally fell on her sad, burnt face; soaking her hair and dry, dirty clothes.

Kida's father walked up to Kida and picked her up; letting her left arm, legs and head hang as he walked back to where he had come.

"KIDA!!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran as fast as he could.

"Stop! Senseless half demon!"

Inuyasha froze as Kida and her father lifted into the air.

"You and Kida were never meant to meet. You both will be better off without each other."

"What'd you know!?" Inuyasha shouted as his friends joined him.

"Get back here you bastard!! Where are you taking her!"

Kida and her father disappeared.

* * *

Coolness! What you think? I liked it...hope you did...keep reading! Send reviews!!


	11. The Truth

Hey!! Another awesome! chapter!! i wanna know what you all think. I usually write my chapters during school everyday and type them in for you guys to read when i get home. i usually write about three a day, today i only wrote one! I'm running out of ideas FAST here guys! Any ideas or suggestions? i'd be happy to take them.

I'd like to thank : **Mozenrath's Girl Angel**

for your wonderful, outstanging and inspiring review!! Thanks a bunch! ENJOY CH. 11

* * *

**Chapter: 11**** – The Truth**

Kida woke up tied to a wall by chains. She was on her knees in a metal room. She lifted her head…she definitely didn't remember much of where she was.

Suddenly someone came into the room. Her father.

Kida looked at him angrily; she growled.

"So, you're awake are you? Good."

"Who are you! You are _not _my father!" Kida shouted.

"Now how would you know that?"

"One! Humans can't live that long, and I was gone for 50 years! I'm still as I was! Two! My father would _never _do something like this to me! And three! My father _is _a human who fell in love with a demon but _never_ had demonic powers!" Kida finally finished.

Her father chuckled. "Nice observation Kida, you're smarter then I thought."

"No. You're just stupid! You thought I wouldn't know that you weren't my father!?" Kida said.

"Well, you didn't have to figure it out. But anyway…that yummy body of his was irresistible."

Kida's eyes opened widely. "What!?"

"I couldn't control myself."

"You bastard!! You killed my father!!" Kida began yanking against he chains as hard as she could, not caring that she was gushing out blood from her wrists.

"Silence!!" The demon shouted as he unsheathed his sword and held it up to Kida's neck to calm her down.

Kida growled angrily and loudly.

"Chill! I only used you to get to Inuyasha. I hate that ingrate half demon. So, to get him alone I got you away from him," the Storm Demon walked around the room with his sword on his right shoulder.

"You see Kida, to me; half demons are pathetic weaklings who belong in a cage. Dog like creatures like you shouldn't be apart of this world. So I went around slaying them all, which is why not very many are left. But when I met a Witch Demon, she told me of the great power of half demons; and that I can use that power to make myself a very powerful demon," the Storm Demon explained.

Kida growled angrily, leaning forward trying to control her rage.

The Storm Demon walked in front of Kida and crouched to her level with an annoying smirk on his face. "So I captured as many half demons as I could. And guess what?" He paused. "You and Inuyasha are my finishing touches."

Kida's eyes widened as the Storm Demon stood.

"Now I'm leaving to go get your boyfriend." He stopped walking and turned back to Kida's red face. He smiled. "You be a good girl while I'm gone."

"Or what!?" Kida said.

The Storm Demon smiled then instantly nailed Kida in the stomach with his knee.

Kida leaned forward, coughing and breathing quickly, in pain.

"Or that!" The Storm Demon said as he took his leave.

* * *

"Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha had run off on his own to find Kida. Now he was speeding through the forest, not sure where he was going but trying to find Kida's sent _I lost her once, I'm not going to loose her again! _

Inuyasha jumped on a high tree and looked up at the dark sky with lightning and thunder still shooting everywhere.

And then he heard it, the voice of the man who took Kida.

"Inuyasha! It's time for you to go!!"

A large bolt of lightning shot the branch that Inuyasha was standing on. He quickly jumped down and began dodging numerous lightning strikes.

"Damn it! Where are all these strikes coming from!? AH!"

Inuyasha was struck down. He looked up at a cloud coming towards him from the sky.

The Storm Demon stepped out.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha yelled as he sat up.

The Storm Demon smiled. "Your worst nightmare!"

* * *

Surprise, surprise!! HELP!! What do YOU want to happen next? I could TOTALLY make it happen and thank you ALL who send reviews. Thanks and come back for ch. 12!! Coming Soon!!


	12. Half Demons

HIII!! I'm surprised i was able to finish this chapter...IT WAS SOO HARD!! sry to make you all wait! Here's Ch. 12!! ENJOY!!

I'd like to thank : Ali

For helping me finish this chapter for everyone to read. You gave me great ideas! THANKS A BUNCH!

* * *

**Chapter: 12**** – Half Demons**

"I've got to do something! Or all those half demons will be killed! Not to mention Inuyasha _and _me!" Kida was talking to herself in her empty room, she was pulling on the chains as hard as she could to get loose; she could tell that she was loosening them but was weakening herself. But she didn't have much of a choice.

He took a huge sigh and looked around. She then looked down at her swords; too bad she couldn't reach them.

But maybe she could. She quickly stood up and reached her fingers towards the end of her sword. She just tipped it but couldn't grasp it. She began growling. "Come on! Come! On! Come!" Suddenly the sword zoomed up to her palm. Kida gasped in shock; wondering how she did that.

She forgot about that and smiled. She unsheathed her left sword and stuck it behind her to where the chains met the wall. Instantly the sword broke her left chain. "Yes!"

She then cut her other chain and stuck the sword into the ground while she rubbed her bloodied wrists in pain. She grabbed her sword and blasted down the door. She had two ways to go. She chose right.

* * *

"Where is Kida!? Where did you take her!?" Inuyasha yelled from the ground; crawling backwards as the Storm Demon kept walking towards him.

"Oh don't worry; you'll see her soon. Very soon."

Inuyasha growled as he flipped backwards and drew his sword.

"You let her go!"

"Never!" The Storm Demon held up his hands as an electrical sword formed between his palms.

Inuyasha growled as they both charged at one another. They slammed their swords together and instantly the Storm Demon's sword drew off electricity and made it fly everywhere.

_Damn it! That electricity is so strong! One hit from it and I'll be a goner! _Inuyasha thought as he held off the Storm Demon.

After a few more strikes Inuyasha was badly wounded, he could barley stand up.

"What's the matter Inuyasha? Giving up already?"

"I am _never _giving up!" Inuyasha shouted. He then got a sudden thought. A thought from his past. Of Kida. He could hear her voice in his head but couldn't tell what she was saying. He heard her laugh. Then scream his name as loudly as she could. Inuyasha's eyes widened for he was distracted and was unexpectedly struck down by the Storm Demon's sword. "AH!!"

Inuyasha lay still on the ground, pain rising throughout his entire body. He couldn't move.

"Face it Inuyasha. It's over."

"It is never over!" Inuyasha said as he swung his legs around and under the Storm Demon to make him fall to the ground. He held up his sword to the Storm Demon's neck.

The Storm Demon chuckled. And with one strike of lightning, Inuyasha was knocked to the side.

Another strike was headed his way. Inuyasha quickly held up his Tetsusaiga and tried to keep it up, trying will all his might but it was too much.

Inuyasha was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Kida began roaming the building, not sure where she was going or where the exit was. She tried opening every door she saw but most of them were locked; but she kept trying.

She opened another one and turned on the light. "What the?" She saw boxes everywhere in the room. She wasn't sure what was in them but they were chained down, and if she busted through the chains she would hit the box and what ever was inside. She decided to move on.

Another door opened and she immediately tripped to the floor; unable to turn on the light. She searched around the dark room to find something to help her up, her foot seemed to be stuck. She found a table and pulled hard to break her foot loose from what ever had it. She rubbed it painfully. She then noticed something. Something squishy on the table. She immediately removed her hand. She ran over to the lights and switched them on. She gasped.

The entire room was filled with experiments. Some nasty, crawling things in cages and others well done. There was one with a dog face and wings. Another human looking one with one eyes! But another human had wings like and Avian! Kida was confused. She didn't know what the Storm Demon was doing with all of these creatures. She wanted to find out but was too disgusted to look any more. She quickly ran out.

She took a deep breathe and slid open another door. This one was different, and astonishing. It had hundreds of glass tubes around the room, fill with water and things floating inside them. She looked closer then gasped. They were all half demons! This is where the Storm Demon was keeping them! Kida was even more alarmed to find that he had captured young children half demons. She felt so bad for them.

She kept searching them, each looked different but were similar in a way. Each half demon had a tube around their mouths for breathing, their eyes were closed and they looked pale. She tried to find a way to free them but there were no locks or hatches on the glass tubes. In fact, there weren't even doors.

Kida walked up to the main table in the middle of the room; where paper work, science chemicals, and books were all laid out. She didn't know what to do. She walked up to the far end where the computer was. She sat down and looked up what was still on the screen.

_Looks like that Storm Demon didn't exit out of his latest work, _Kida thought. _He has so much information on each half demon he captured. And there are like 50 of them!_

Kida kept reading, fascinated by the whole thing. But the only thing she couldn't find, was a way to free all the helpless half demons.

* * *

So!! What you all think!! Good? Bad? AWESOMNESS!! Anyway! Help me out with Ch. 13!! i could REALLY use it


	13. The Surprise

Hey, sorry it took longer this time, my sister hogged the computer all night!! Anyway! This chapter was REALLY cool!! Hope you think so too!!

* * *

**Chapter: 13**** – The Surprise**

"There's so much information on these half demons," Kida said as she slid down the table in the rolling chair to look at some paper work. "But there's not enough on him! Just _who _is he exactly!?" Kida flipped over a folder and her eyes widened. She saw a picture of him. And her father.

Kida read through the folder; information about her dad covered the pages. She didn't understand. Why was the Storm Demon keeping files on her father?

She kept reading, and eventually began reading out loud to herself.

"The Storm Demon was really called Kinapus. Strangely said that a real human escaped war to call upon demons of destruction to transform himself into a powerful, electrical storm demon. Eventually he forgot about his past human life and turned evil instantly. His new plan was recently changed when he met a Witch Demon who changed his perspective on things. Now he has captured half demons to complete his plan to turn them all evil to become part of his army. Failed experiments will soon become the new demons and half demons!"

Kida's heart began pounding massively, her breathing increased.

"You know."

Kida gasped, stood up and turned around. Kinapus was standing right in front of her!

Kida's heart pounded even more then before.

"I had a weird feeling that you would succeed in breaking through my chains; and I was right," Kinapus said holding up the chains that once held Kida to the wall.

"Yeah. Guess you didn't know that I'm stronger then I look," Kida said with her eyes narrow.

"Yes; well, I won't be making that mistake again," he said with a smile.

Kida growled. "You are not going to hurt these half demons! Let them go now!"

"I don't think I will," Kinapus said as he walked over to the second tube which contained a half demon. Kida wondered why the first one was empty.

"You see, my army is almost complete; if you don't cooperate then I'll have to force you." The glass tube suddenly started lifting upward, releasing water inside. Kida's eyes widened. "Awaken Yukada. Awaken!"

The half demon girl opened her eyes, revealing them tainted over with evil. She removed the air tube around her mouth and stepped down from the platform and glared at Kida.

Kinapus smiled. He then snapped his fingers, making Yukada jet at Kida instantly.

She pounced on her and took her to the ground. Now on top of her choking her.

Kinapus knelt down to Kida who was on the ground suffocating.

"You can't win Kida. My army is invincible. They will render you helpless."

"UGH! You wanna bet!?" Kida curled her legs under Yukada and flipped her over her head. She then flipped up to her feet and glared at Yukada. Strangely she noticed that Yukada had no expressions on her face. Yes her eyes were bright read, showing the evil but it was as if she couldn't control herself; and almost as if she wanted to stop. There was a kind of sadness about her.

Another snap of his fingers to make Yukada continue fighting, came from Kinapus.

Yukada instantly unsheathed two swords that were behind her back.

Kida unsheathed her own swords and noticed that Yukada's swords were much thicker then hers. Kida quickly struck at her but only to be blocked.

Yukada, indeed had strength, but Kida had power. Kida quickly pushed Yukada from her and slapped her swords together to form on enormous sword. She then slammed her blade between Yukada's. Yukada kept pushing down on Kida, she began lowering her sword. She growled angrily.

Yukada began twisting her swords with Kida's; soon she knocked it out of her hands and to the ground.

Unexpectedly, another half demon came behind Kida and held her close to his body. He began pulling her backwards.

"I told you Kida," Kinapus began as Kida was pushed onto a plat form, the first one that Kinapus had skipped before. "I never loose."

Out of no where a glass tube came d own and sealed her inside. Kida began banging on the glass but couldn't break it; especially without her swords. Then an air tube was forced onto her mouth; she tried to stop it but again, couldn't. Then finally, the water came splashing down on her; covering the tank with water.

As the water went up to her waist she saw Kinapus walked up to the tank.

"And believe it or not Kida," he said as the cold water reached her neck. "I _am _your father."

Kida's eyes widened as the tank filled with water. Kinapus left the room as everything turned black.


	14. Captured

So sorry!! This chapter is extremely short!! But my next one isn't! SORRY!! I lost ideas again!!

**Chapter: 14**** – Captured**

"Damn it all," Inuyasha said pulling hard on the chains around his wrists.

Inuyasha looked to his right. He saw chains, broken. He gasped. "Kida was here!"

"Yes, but she managed to escape."

Inuyasha turned to his front to see Kinapus. He growled. "Where is she!?"

"Taken care of."

Inuyasha growled again. He lost control and started yanking against the chains. "You bastard! How dare you!"

Kinapus chuckled then punched Inuyasha in the face. He then shot a small electricity shock at him and listened to him yell in pain.

"Now. It's time to release the beasts," Kinapus said as he walked to the door. "Oh. And you're little girl friend will be a part of it."

"Kida will never give in to your tricks!"

Kinapus chuckled. "She won't have much of a choice." Kinapus laughed as he left the room.

* * *

Please help me out here guys!! i DESPRETELY need it!!


	15. The War

Hey guys! Other people who read my story (not on fanfition) told me that they LOVED this chapter, i hope you all say the same thing! Hope to get more reviews from you guys! I'd really love it. Anyway ENJOY!!

* * *

**Chapter: 15**** – The War**

"I can't find Inuyasha or Kida anywhere!" Kagome called to Miroku and Sango as Kirara flew down and landed next to her and Shippou.

"Neither did we," Sango replied.

"Shippou, did you see anything on your search?" Miroku asked.

"Umm…"

"Anything?"

"O yeah!! I saw a bunch of demons roaming the ground, running super fast, like Inuyasha and Kida," Shippou answered.

"What!?" Kagome said in shock.

"Show us Shippou!" Sango said.

Everyone hopped onto Kirara as she flew to the sky. They hovered over a forest where they saw the demons heading somewhere.

"I don't understand. I've never seen demons jump so fast and high before," Sango said.

"Could it be possible that they are half demons?" Miroku wondered.

"Well still, I've never seen so many half demons in one place. Where could they be going?"

"What could they be after?" Kagome added.

"Why don't we follow them?" Shippou suggested.

"Alright. Let's go Kirara!"

* * *

"UGH!"

Inuyasha was struggling to break the chains but still couldn't. He was shocked. He began twisting his wrist backwards so that he could reach where the chains met the wall. He began struggling again. "Iron Reaver! UGH! Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha was surprised. He was able to break the chains! "Finally!"

He quickly made his way out into the hall and to the left side.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Miroku said.

"But I thought half demons were friendly!" Sango replied.

"Apparently not!" Shippou said.

They were all shocked at what they were witnessing. All of the half demons were attacking the village and killing all the humans.

"We have to stop them!" Kagome called.

"Kirara!"

Kirara headed downward and landed in the middle of the burning village.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled.

"What?!"

"I sense something different about them!"

"Like what?" Shippou asked as he jumped onto her shoulder.

"Something's controlling them. Something evil! Look at their eyes! We can't hurt them!"

"Aw! You don't want to hurt half demons!"

Everyone turned around to the sudden voice behind them.

Yukada was standing right behind them! She was holding her large swords in her hands.

"Let me help you with that!"

The familiar voice made them all turn back around. Kida was behind them spinning her swords at her sides; her eyes were as red as the others'.

"Kida! What are you doing!?" Shippou said in shock.

"Wait! She's being controlled too!" Kagome realized.

Kida grinned.

"Kida! Please we're here to help!"

Kida's eyes narrowed.

"Too late!" She then shot a blast at the entire group.

Miroku had immediately put up a barrier to save the group. Once it was down he quickly yelled "split up! You can hurt them but just don't kill them!"

Everyone immediately listened and split up.

Miroku was immediately attacked by Yukada.

Kagome and Shippou stuck together and began running to help some villagers. Shippou tried some of his fox magic along the way.

Sango used her weapon to knock some of the half demons unconscious and her sword who necessary.

Kida suddenly came up behind her and struck her in the back.

"AAH!!"

Sango fell to her knees.

"Sango!!" Miroku yelled. Yukada got in his way.

Sango turned around from where she was on the ground. Her eyes showed her sadness and anger.

Kida chuckled. "Welcome to the war."

She formed her swords into one large one and held it above her head.

* * *

What you think? Sure hope you liked it. Stay tuned to Ch. 16!!


	16. A Strange Ally

OMG!! This was probably my BEST chapter that i have done! TO ME!! But this is all your opinion if you like it or not. PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I REALLY REALLY REALLY WANT TO KNOW!!

* * *

**Chapter: 16**** – A Strange Ally **

"SANGOO!!"

Miroku got in the way of the strike, holding up his staff in defense. "Sango! Don't worry! I'll protect you!"

"Miroku!"

Miroku's staff was beginning to crack. His heart began pounding as he saw the dead, evil, cold stare in Kida's eyes. She wanted to kill him; she wanted to kill them all. She had an evil but small grin on her face, showing that she was not going to stop. She began pushing down on his staff much harder then before. She could win!

"Don't worry Sango. I will never leave you."

"M-Miroku," Sango said sadly, with tears streaming down her face on how much he cared about her.

"I will risk my own life to save you!!" Miroku shouted as his staff completely cracked!

Kida's sword came crashing down on Miroku's left shoulder, down to the middle of his chest, near his heart!

"MIROKUU!!" Sango screamed as she caught Miroku in her arms. Her tears fell down her face like a waterfall; stinging her eyes as they turned red with pain.

"San-go," Miroku made out her name but was loosing air. He couldn't move, and could barely breathe.

Sango sniffed, her nose was clogged by her crying. "Oh, Miroku."

"Miroku!!" Kagome and Shippou called from a nearby hut.

Most of the half demons that had already done their job were moving on, heading for their next village.

Kida was starring at the group as they sobbed over Miroku's injury, especially from who had done it.

Yukada walked over to her. "Let's go!"

There was a sadness showing through her evil eyes. Not very much, but enough for Kagome to tell that she wanted to stop; but couldn't.

Yukada was obviously in charge so one more call made Kida jump and quickly follow her to their next attack.

"Miroku! It's going to be ok! Stay with me!" Sango sobbed.

"We need to get him to Kaede!" Kagome called.

"But she's too far away! We'll never get him there in time! We need remedies now!" Sango screamed in fright of Miroku dying.

"I can help you."

Everyone looked up to a strange boy standing in front of them.

He had bright red hair tied back with a small piece to his chest like Inuyasha, and some in his face. Green eyes, red fluffy dog ears and claws. He was wearing a black and blue armor and had a sword at his side.

"Is he another half demon?" Shippou whispered to Kagome frightfully.

"Who are you?" Sango questioned.

"I'm Lord Tekei. I have remedies that might help your friend."

"Might?!" Sango said.

Tekei crouched down to their height and smiled. "Trust me," he said.

_

* * *

_

Damn it! Which way do I go!?

"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly turned around to find Kinapus standing behind him. He quickly began growling.

"I'm not surprised. If Kida could break herself free then I assured that you might be able to as well. I'm impressed."

"Where is she!? Where's Kida!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Out on a rampage with the others," Kinapus said, walking closer to Inuyasha. "Killing all the humans and demons in this land."

"Why!? Why do you need to get rid of them?!" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well actually, I just needed them to get rid of the demons well as the humans, they're just having fun," Kinapus said with a smile.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha struck a punch but Kinapus quickly dodged it and Inuyasha slammed his fist to the wall.

Kinapus showed up behind him and kicked him to the ground.

"You see Inuyasha, who needs dangerous demons running around and killing people when we can have ones that obey a one ruler," Kinapus said as Inuyasha rolled around in a sitting position staring angrily at Kinapus.

"I have created many different and unique demons that can be the ultimate weapon. Humans are very much weak and senseless so I didn't really care that they were here or not! Because in the future, if none of them are left, then the future won't be either."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at Kinapus' sinister plot.

"So then I would be the ruler of this land from here on in, and as for the half demons. Well, they will remain my minions and do as I tell them like slaves. I mean, every ruler needs a slave right?" Kinapus said with a smile.

"You can't do that!!"

"Oh, I can Inuyasha. I already have. Soon, everything on this planet will me _mine!!_"

Inuyasha stared at him in shock as the image of destruction went through his mind.

* * *

"Come on! Miroku was it? You have to cooperate with me here! This operation will not work if you don't stay still!" Tekei was trying to help Miroku with his injury but he was in too much pain to stop moving.

The cries of pain coming from in the room made Sango sick to her stomach. She could barely listen to it any longer, so quickly got up and walking further away, with Kirara following her.

"Do you think Miroku will be ok?" Shippou asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at him sadly. "I don't know Shippou. That strike from Kida's blade went deep into his body; I sure hope that Tekei can repair it before he dies."

A few more hours passed and Tekei came outside to see the others.

Kagome immediately stood to face him. "How bad is he?"

"Seriously bad. It took all of my strength to pull this off," Tekei answered.

"So did it work? Will he be ok?"

"For now. But let him rest, we'll see how he is in a few hours and if he needs more then it will be worse pain for him. His injuries were not just major to his chest and shoulder but to his heart. His heart was cut a little and won't stop bleeding. If I can't fix it in time then he will surely die."

Kagome gasped as she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"If I cannot complete the operation, then I suggest you and your friend spend your last few minutes together; and make them memorably lasting," Tekei said as he stepped down from the hut and headed over to the river.

Kagome walked into the hut and saw Miroku on his back, his eyes closed with his robe pulled down to his waist and a bandage all over his chest and left shoulder. His breathing was so slow but he looked as though his sleeping was soundly good, she did not want to disturb him then.

Once Kagome had left, 20 minutes later, Sango entered alone, just as the sun was setting. She knelt down by him and stared at him for a long time; watching him sleep, his breathing getting lower and lower; and her tears getting deeper and deeper.

She then saw his eyes move, then open.

"Miroku?"She said softly.

"Hm, Sango."

Sango smiled. "How are you doing? Are you ok?"

"No, I feel like I'm going to die," Miroku said sadly.

Sango's smile immediately faded. "Don't worry, Tekei said that he could help you. You are going to be ok."

Miroku sighed slowly. "I don't think I'll ever be able to move again Sango. I'm too badly wounded," he said regrettably.

"No! You're going to live! I promise!" Sango said, tears were now springing from her eyes.

"Sango."

"Hm?"

Miroku slowly reached his hand for hers and held it as tightly as he could.

"Don't forget me, ok?"

"What?"

"Remember that I will always be with you."

"Miroku!"

"Because…I…love…" Miroku's eyes closed and his hand slowly released Sango's. He became very cold.

"Miroku?" Sango said shaking him nervously. "Miroku!! MIROKU!!" Sango collapsed on his chest, crying hysterically.

Suddenly Tekei busted through the door. "You have to leave!" He screamed.

Sango lifted her head and looked at him with confusion.

"You have to go now! They are coming!!"

"Who's coming?"

Tekei ran in and grabbed Sango's arm, pulling her out the door. "Go! Get onto your demon and go!" He said pushing her onto Kirara where Kagome and Shippou were already there.

"Wait! What's going on!?"

"GO!!"

Kirara acted on her own term and flew into the sky from Tekei's sudden change in temper.

He then walked into the hut where Miroku lay. He sighed. "Such a pity," he said as she shut the door behind him.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT!! DID YOU LOVE IT!! DID YOU HATE IT!! PLEASE TELL ME!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!! HOPE YOU LIKE MY NEXT CHAPTER!! STAY TUNED!!


	17. The Mystery of Tekei

WHOO!! I thought this one was just as good! It as an AWESOME surprising ending! NO! Don't even THINK about peeking! LOL!! ENJOY AND REVIEW!!

* * *

**Chapter 17**** – The Mystery of Tekei**

For hours Tekei was in that same hut. He didn't come out until the half demons arrived. Were they who he was talking about earlier?

All of their swords were out in their hands, they were staring angrily at Tekei; but what did they want?

"Tekei!! It's time to go!" Yukada shouted. "This is your last warning!"

Tekei was silent. He slowly stepped down from the hut's stairs. "I will not join you!" He finally said. "But I will be taken to Kinapus!"

"As you wish!" Yukada said.

* * *

"So which do you choose Inuyasha? Will you live and be a part of my army? Or do you choose death instead?" Kinapus said.

Inuyasha growled angrily, standing in front of the one who called himself Kida's father.

"How dare you! You think that I'd be stupid enough to let you turn me evil to be your slave? Never! I would never take orders from _you!_" Inuyasha shouted.

"For one thing, you'll be with Kida. But if you _do_ refuse then I can do what ever I want with her; even kill her," Kinapus announced.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would Inuyasha! It's that easy! And you can't save her, not now, or ever! My first and best creation, Yukada, is the leader of them all. How easy would it be to ask her to bring your little girlfriend to me?"

Inuyasha growled angrily then pounced on Kinapus and began throwing numerous punches. Then an unexpected blast came from in front of them. Inuyasha was knocked off of Kinapus instantly.

Kinapus looked back and stood. "Ah, welcome Yukada, I was just talking about you."

"My Lord, I have him," Yukada announced.

"Excellent. Will you now take master Inuyasha to his chamber?"

"Yes my Lord," Yukada walked past Kinapus then up to Inuyasha's growling face.

She held her swords tightly in her hands then struck instantly.

Inuyasha unexpectedly took out his sword and held it up to block it.

But other half demons joined and soon had Inuyasha on his knees with his arms tightly behind his back.

"Good. Assistant!" Yukada yelled.

Kida came up behind her.

Inuyasha gasped. "Kida!?"

"Have the others take him to his chamber."

Kida nodded as the half demons stood Inuyasha up and began walking him to the right with Kida behind them. Inuyasha kept turning his head around to see her. "Kida! Kida!!"

* * *

"So Tekei, you've finally come. Have you come to join us?" Kinapus said as he and Tekei entered his office.

"Never! I will not be your servant!" Tekei announced.

"Well how about my assistant?"

"No! I will do no such thing!"

"Don't think that because you are here I'm going to let you off the hook. You _are _a half demon after all and with being one you will join me sooner or later," Kinapus said.

"I came here on my own accord and I am not just a half demon, and you know that; isn't that why you let me free for the time being?"

"Yes, well your ability is mostly overwhelming. Watching intently by my half demon army wasn't that hard. I know everything you did and because of them, I realized my mistake of letting you go," Kinapus said as he looked angrily at Tekei. "I will _not _let you ruin my plan by letting you save humans. That is what really pissed me off!"

"You cannot control me Kinapus! You should know that by now!"

"I do very well and because of that I will let you choose between living or dying."

"It seems that you let Inuyasha choose that same fate," Tekei said.

Kinapus was shocked that Tekei had actually brought Inuyasha into their conversation. It made him wonder.

"I can talk to Inuyasha for you. I can make him do anything I want him to."

"And how would you do that?" Kinapus asked.

Tekei glared at him. It was as if he was talking through his mind but showing it through the expression on his face.

Kinapus smiled. "Very well."

* * *

Inuyasha was banking and clawing the door. Kida was guarding it from the outside.

"Kida! I know you are out there! You were told to watch the door right!? Kida! Please listen to me! You have to fight them! You have to be strong! For me! Kida!!"

"Kida!!"

Kida straighten when Tekei approached her by the door.

"Kinapus allowed me to speak with him."

Kida bowed and allowed him to enter the chamber.

Inuyasha backed away as he walked in and closed the door. "Hello Inuyasha."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I am your older brother."

HIII!! SOOO WUT YOU THINK!! REVIEW AND ANSWER!!


	18. The Cure

I have to say, i'm getting better at this. I'm writing quicker and TOTALLY getting into this sotry SO MUCH!! This is probably my favorite one yet! Well i hope this chapter stirs you up! ENJOY!!

**Chapter: 18**** – The Cure **

"What the hell are you talking about!? I only have one demon brother! And that's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Let me explain. It is true that Sesshomaru is your brother. But he was not born from Ezayoi. He does share your father but it was _me _who was born before you and after Sesshomaru. I was born of Ezayoi and I am a half demon. But my powers are different then yours. I can change myself from human to half demon when ever I want. Unlike you who was born on a lunar eclipse so you change in the beginning of every month," Tekei explained.

Inuyasha was speechless he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was beginning to believe him because only his friends knew about his changing into a human on every lunar eclipse.

"But, when mom and dad had me, they immediately lost me. Dad had gone off to war and battled those cat demons from the west. Mom on the other hand was sick. She left me in the birthing room and went to take some medicine; we were living in her old hut at the time. She came back, and the entire house was burned to the ground. A few months later and she had you," Tekei said.

"But how could you remember all of this? You were just a baby!" Inuyasha informed.

"Yes, but my abilities somehow let me know what was happening around me, as they were happening; then later let me remember them," Tekei explained.

Inuyasha was still, silent and deep in thought.

"Now. Kinapus trusts me, and I want to keep it that way. He still has plans to add us both into his army but he thinks I'm talking to you about joining it with me. We need to work together in order to get out of here alive. Are you with me?"

Inuyasha looked at the door. "Yes but, what about Kida? I can't just leave her."

"She is already under his spell, there is nothing I can do," Tekei said.

"Can't you changer her back!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't have that kind of power. I'd have to sneak into his experiment lab which is impossible with all of his army running around!"

"But she trusts you! At the door she did! You just need to let her know that Kinapus allowed you to go in! And since she has to watch me under orders, she'll come along!" Inuyasha said.

"Hm," Tekei thought about his plan for a moment. "That's not a bad idea," he said putting his hand on his chin.

Inuyasha smiled.

The door to his chamber opened and they both stepped out. Kida became well alert.

"Kinapus has ordered me to take him into the experiment lap to have him changed," Tekei told Kida.

Kida's eyes narrowed. "Very well."

She allowed Tekei to lead the way then she followed Inuyasha to make sure he didn't escape.

They all entered the experiment lab and turned on the lights. Tekei went right to the computer. "Ok, I'm opening the glass tube," he said as he turned around.

Inuyasha saw the glass open and the plat form underneath was wet. He smelled Kida all over this tube. _This must be where Kida had been, _he thought.

"Ok, go ahead," Tekei told Inuyasha. Inuyasha took two steps towards the platform with Kida well near him. He looked up at the glass tube as it began moving down. He took a deep breath and waited.

"NOW!!"

Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kida's arms and pulled her inside with him. Right as it closed Inuyasha dove for the outside. The glass closed down with Kida sealed inside.

"I'm installing the air tube," Tekei said.

The tube once again fastened on her mouth and tightened so she couldn't take it off or even call for help.

"Now activating water," Tekei said.

Water began pouring faster then before, into the tank and filling it up.

Inuyasha watched as Kida began floating inside, staring at him angrily; then banging on the glass.

"Uh-oh."

Inuyasha glared at Tekei when he heard the fatal word. He marched his way over to the computer. "What!!"

"I can't change her back like this. I need some kind of cure," Tekei announced.

"Cure!? What kind of cure? Where can we get it!?"

"Hold on, it may be in here," Tekei said as he began typing fast on the computer.

"Hurry up genius! I smell them near by!" Inuyasha said.

"I'm typing! I'm typing!" Tekei said.

"You're not moving fast enough!"

"I'm moving as fast as I can!"

Inuyasha saw the shadows of the half demons coming down the hall. "They're here!" He whispered loudly.

"We need ingredients!" Tekei said.

"Can we get them in this lab?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I'll print them, but we need to get them from outside this building."

"What!"

"Who's there!?" Called a voice.

"Damn it! We need to get Kida out of here!" Inuyasha said running over to the glass.

"NO!" Tekei called as he grabbed the papers then ran over to Inuyasha. "If you mess up the cycle then she'll never be cured."

"What!"

"If a half demon is put into here then they are transformed to become evil. But if an evil half demon comes _back_ in then they will stay that way forever," Tekei explained.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Hey you! Stop!"

Half demons began pouring into the room.

"Let's go!" Tekei said as he pulled Inuyasha's arm and ran. He let go then unsheathed his sword and blasted a hole in the wall. They both jumped out and headed far away.

Some half demons followed but the rest observed Kida floating in the tank, not moving, her eyes closed. They reached their hands for the glass.

"Don't touch it!"

They all froze to the sound of Kinapus' voice. He came through the door and looked at her. "So, they tricked me and forced Kida to go back into tube." He looked at the hole in the wall then at the computer. "Hm..." he walked over and sat down.

"Maybe I can work with this to my advantage," he said looking at the screen and figuring out that the boys had taken the cure from the computer.


	19. The Ingredients

So? Is it good so far?! WHOO! This one was pretty interesting! i thought it was good! And the next one is even better! KEEP READING!!

**Chapter: 19**** – The Ingredients**

"Did we loose them?" Inuyasha said behind a tree.

"Yeah, I think so." Tekei looked at the 5 ingredients needed to create the cure to save Kida. He sighed.

"What now?"

"These ingredients will take forever to find," Tekei announced.

"We need help," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha turned around to see Kirara flying over with Sango, Kagome and Shippou on her back. She landed and they all got off.

"You're all ok!" Inuyasha said happily.

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!!" She hugged him tightly as if he had almost died.

"K-Kagome?"

"Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried about you!"

Inuyasha began blushing then instantly hugged Kagome back. Then squeezed her tighter.

Tekei began thinking about this situation. Watching him hug her the way he did, and the way he acted around Kida explains that he loves both girls. _If Inuyasha chooses one over the other then the other would be crushed. I wouldn't mind him choosing that human girl so I can have Kida, _Tekei thought. He sighed. "Ok! Would you guys like to help us on a little scavenger hunt?"

"Ooh! Cool! I wanna come!" Shippou said bouncing up and down.

"Sure kid; we need five contestants. Me, Inuyasha," he paused when he came to Kagome.

"Kagome," she said.

"Right, Kagome," he paused again; looking into Sango's sad, lonely face.

"Sango," Shippou answered.

"Ok, Sango."

"And I'm Shippou, and this is Kirara," Shippou said.

"Excellent, you two can go together, we're all set," Tekei said.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Miroku?"

Sango still didn't move but Kagome looked down.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked worried.

"He's gone Inuyasha. Kida stabbed him; he protected Sango, and died," Kagome felt tears in her eyes and Sango was already crying; she turned around and cried into her palm.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard the news. He couldn't believe that Kida was forced to kill Miroku. But he thought for a moment. _If Kida was ordered to attack them, and killed Miroku, then why didn't she kill the rest? Could it be that she didn't want to hurt her friends?_

"Look guys, we need to find these ingredients in order to save Kida from those goons," Inuyasha said, trying to stop them from all being depressed; he automatically knew that it wouldn't be able to knock Sango out of it.

"But I don't think its right sending Shippou and Kirara out by themselves," Kagome added.

"Alright, Sango you take Kirara; Kagome take Shippou. Each of us will get one ingredient to find; I'll take two," Inuyasha said.

"No I'll take two," Tekei insisted. He knew that it was his fault that he couldn't save Miroku, he felt even worse about that. He wanted to take the hardest ones; which he knew from looking at the list. He would risk it for her brother.

They all nodded then headed off.

"Ingredient 1: Feather of a bird demon," Sango read as she road on Kirara through the cool breezing sky. "Ok, looks like we need to look for a nest Kirara; this should be fun for you," she joked with a smile as Kirara growled.

* * *

"What do we need to look for?" Shippou asked as he jumped onto Kagome's shoulder to read the paper.

"Ingredient 2: Hair of a cat demon," Kagome read. "The only places I know to find cat demons are the eastern and western lands."

"But which way's east and west?" Shippou wondered.

They both began circling around to try to figure it out but couldn't.

"Wait!" Shippou stuck his finger into his mouth then whipped it through the air, feeling which way the breeze was coming from. "There!" He said turned to his right. "That way is north!"

"Lets get up into the sky to see which way is closer," Kagome said.

"You've got it," Shippou said, transforming into a pink bubble as Kagome hopped on. "Well, to me, it looks like east is much closer."

"Then let's go!" Shippou said as he began floating to his right.

* * *

"Out of all the ingredients I had to have _this _one!" Inuyasha complained.

He kept reading it and reading it, hoping to get some ideas, but he had none. "Damn it! How am I supposed to find a sign of True Love?!" He looked around, seeing the trees around him. How could he find a sign of True Love there?

"Just look deep into your past Inuyasha," Tekei said as he walked away.

* * *

After first reading his ingredient, Tekei sighed sadly.

He read it again. "Ingredient 4: The blood of a monk."

Tekei knew exactly where to go.

* * *

"There Kirara!" Sango called when she spotted a large bird nest at the top of a mountain. Kirara jet forward. "Heiakos!"

Sango scattered the birds; Kirara began chasing them. "Come on Kirara!"

Sango began swinging her Heiakos but the birds were too quick.

Sango then unsheathed her sword and swung! She cut off half a wing and caught some flying feathers then quickly jet out of there.

* * *

"If I shoot my arrow then I'll hurt the little things," Kagome said kindly.

"Let me try!" Shippou said, jumping down from her shoulder and reaching into his pocket. "Smashing Top!"

Shippou's smashing top grew larger and larger until it was crushing a cat demon. When it got smaller again the cat had a long line of no hair along its back. It glared at Shippou then suddenly began chasing him.

Kagome bent down and scooped the fur into a bottle and into her backpack.

* * *

Inuyasha was still walking around in circles trying to figure out what could be a sign of True Love. He was moaning and groaning and getting angrily every second.

* * *

Tekei walked into the same hut he had kept Miroku. He looked around. "My invention is almost complete."

He walked over to a table where Miroku's body lay under a white blanket. He was using his body to create something! But what?

He took a needle and stuck it under the blanket and into Miroku's arm. He took out the blood and poured it into a tube then walked out.

He looked at his last ingredient.

"There's only one demon I can go to, to get the spit of a dog demon."

* * *

"Excellent job Kirara!"

Kirara smiled happily as she flew back where they had come.

Sango suddenly saw something. She squinted her eyes and looked closely at the ground. She gasped. "The half demon army!"

The half demons jumped high into the air and headed straight for them!

A couple jumped onto Kirara; they began pulling her down.

"Get off!" Sango yelled punching them to knock them off.

Kirara was thrust to the ground and separated from Sango!

* * *

"We're almost there Kagome!"

"Great, thanks Shippou!"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell me that those half demons are below us!" Shippou whined.

Kagome looked down. "Uh-oh. Better hurry up Shippou."

"They're coming!" Shippou called in fright.

The half demons began jumping up and instantly popped Shippou like a balloon; they both began falling.

* * *

Tekei walked over to the one demon he knew that could give him what he wanted; but the question was, did he remember him?

He stopped the demon and blocked him. Looking upon his familiar golden eyes.

He saw his two companions hid behind a rock. He looked back to the demon.

"So Tekei; after all these years you finally show your face," Sesshomaru announced.

"I've been around," Tekei said.

"And what is your purpose for coming to me?"

"A potion." Tekei answered. "Either given or taken."

"Very well, just because you have different abilities doesn't make you any different then an ordinary half demon. Your demon blood still comes from my father like that ingrate half demon, Inuyasha. You will not be treated differently. You are still a half breed!" Sesshomaru concluded.

"True, but I am a fair talker. Isn't it true that you despise Inuyasha _more _because he wields the Tetsusaiga? You wanted that sword and wonder why father chose him to have it, and not you."

Sesshomaru was silent, glaring at his brother with a sense of false.

"You see, unlike him, I will not try to kill my own brother. A fight maybe, but not kill. I may have human blood in my veins but at least I know how to control it. Not like Inuyasha who is unwillingly given up to the power of a human.

Yes, I care for humans, but that doesn't mean I'd let them control me, or love me. I don't suit well with them. I don't even feel the need to make myself more powerful like Inuyasha; I don't need to waste my time with those damn Sacred Jewel shards. Or that Naraku. Why go looking for a fight? My only mission now is to stop Kinapus. And in order to do that, I need the acidic saliva of a dog demon to complete my potion. Whether you want to or not! I'm going to get it!" Tekei finally finished as he unsheathed his sword.

Sesshomaru was utterly silent. "Very well." Sesshomaru suddenly began glowing bright pink, his eyes deep red, his face white and furry. Soon he had transformed into a full dog demon; showing his true form to his younger brother.

Tekei tightened his grip on his sword as Sesshomaru took two large steps towards him. Tekei saw the green drool slide from his teeth and to the floor. He knew the power of his acid; he knew what it could do. He took a deep breathe.

Sesshomaru suddenly backed away.

"Huh!?"

"Take some carefully and quickly, before you go numb," Sesshomaru said in a deep dog-like voice.

Tekei was confused, and surprised that Sesshomaru was giving him his ingredient without a fight.

"Stop this demon before he wins."

"So you know about him?" Tekei asked.

Sesshomaru slowly nodded. "He was the demon who fought our father when you were a baby, and when Ezayoi was sick. Thankfully he got the antidote before she died. But someone had kidnapped you and released you somewhere else after witnessing your power," Sesshomaru explained.

"Thankfully?" Tekei said as he stood from scraping up some saliva into a small tube.

Sesshomaru growled and slammed his large paw down on Tekei; but Tekei quickly jumped out of the way. He kept running until Sesshomaru was finally out of sight. He was on his way back, hoping that the others had their ingredients.

* * *

Well?! Send reviews and tell me wut you think!! Chapter 20 is coming VERY soon!!


	20. Ice Princess

Hey guys!! I REALLY hope you're enjoying my story!! i am!! Send reviews!!

* * *

**Chapter: 20**** – Ice Princess**

"What are you doing my Lord?" Yukada asked.

"I am mixing the chemicals and molecules in Kida's body, she will be invincible when she wakes up," Kinapus answered, typing on his computer so fast that it looked like he wasn't forming any words at all.

"But my Lord, you said that experiment has failed many tries."

"It won't this time!" Kinapus said as he pushed a red button. He turned around to the tube Kida was in. The glass was completely fogged up, they couldn't see a thing.

Kinapus pushed another button and opened the glass. Cold steam immediately flew out of the bottom and spread throughout the entire room. Some half demons still observed it like dogs.

Then they heard footsteps. Then another. Then Kida began walking out off the platform. She was bright blue; not glowing but shining.

"Don't touch her!" Kinapus shouted at the half demons. "She's completely made of ice. One touch and you'll be frozen for a life time."

"And what was the point of doing this?" Yukada asked.

"Inuyasha can't help but force himself on his love, he'll be a part of my army very soon; along with his traitor brother," Kinapus said, laughing evilly, while staring at Kida who was completely still and had no expression on her face. She didn't even blink.

* * *

"Heiakos!"

Sango slashed the two half demons away from her then caught her weapon. "Kirara!!" She threw her weapon again to free Kirara of more half demons. She then transformed into a kitten as Sango took her in her arms and ran away.

The half demons followed but then stopped. They turned to the bright light staring back at them.

Kida.

They all got on their knees and bowed.

* * *

Kagome held onto a tree branch as best as she could before it cracked and dropped her to the ground. Shippou suddenly landed on her lap.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," he said.

"Lucky you," Kagome said as she rubbed her bottom.

"Oh no! They're coming!"

"AH!" Kagome screamed as she stood up and ran.

"Kagome!"

"Hm."

"Hop on!" Shippou said.

Kagome smiled at the Hawk form that Shippou had become. She quickly got on his back and they flew into the sky.

The half demons almost followed, but were stopped by Kida's shining glow. They then knelt down and bowed.

* * *

"Tekei!!"

Tekei looked over at Sango running over to him. He stopped mixing the potion. "Do you have your ingredient?"

"Yes," Sango said, handing Tekei the feather of a bird demon as he put in the pot.

"Why are you out of breath?"

"The half demon army attacked me, they're coming," Sango answered.

"Alright, we need to hurry. Where's–"

"Tekei!"

Tekei looked up. Kagome and Shippou flew down and landed. Kagome then handed him the bottle containing the cat demon fur.

"Now all we need is Inuyasha."

"Present!" Inuyasha said as everyone turned around.

"Did you get it?" Tekei asked.

"Psh. No!" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ok! You tell me how I'm supposed to find a sign of True Love in this forest! Huh!?" Inuyasha added.

Tekei moaned. "You're so stupid!" Tekei walked up to him, grabbed his sword and held it in front of the trees as it transformed.

"What are you doing!?" Inuyasha hollered.

Tekei ignored him and held the sword above his head as adamant crystals began forming. "Adamant Barrage!!"

Spears of adamant shot from the sword and into the many trees around them. But what they didn't know was that they gave away their position.

Tekei walked forward and took an adamant crystal, sheathed Inuyasha's sword then dropped the diamond into the pot and began stirring.

The whole group was shocked.

"How is an adamant a sign of True Love?" Inuyasha asked.

Tekei sighed in annoyance and turned to him. "When you love someone and want to give them a gift, what's the first thing you _know _that a girl would love?" Tekei said as he turned back around and continued stirring.

_Jewelry, _Kagome thought with a smile.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Uh, guys," Shippou said.

Everyone turned to where he was pointing.

Kida was staring at them blankly.

"Is that Kida!?" Inuyasha said, taking a few steps forward.

"No! Don't go near her Inuyasha!" Tekei warned. "She's completely made of ice! If you touch her then you'll be frozen solid!"

Inuyasha froze.

"Alright Kida," Kinapus said from his experiment lab. "Show me what you can do."

It was as if he could control Kida from where he was, and see what she sees when he's not even there.

He raised his arms in front of him with his wrists hanging; Kida was forced to do the same.

"Kida?" Inuyasha said.

"Run," Kida said softly; like it was all she could say.

"What!?"

Kinapus then made her lift her wrists up and face her palms towards the group. As soon as she did, a bright blue light shined over every one of them; except Tekei, who had quickly grabbed the potion and jumped away, watching as everyone turned to ice.


	21. The Potion

Hey Everyone!

I want to thank : **Kaname-chan12 **for the inspiring review! i loved it! Here's to you Ch. 21!!

Thank you so much for the reviews. But I decided to make something out of it. I'll run a contest, because the more reviews I get the more people will start to read my story. So …

**The Person That Sends Me The Most Reviews..**

After the story I'll write a whole page just thanking you for you're help. I'll add you to my favorite authors list, and I'll review every chapter of your story that you write. I promise. It's the least I can do for writing your reviews. :D

And don't worry, I know I just start this contest in the end of my story, but I'll let you in on a little secret…I'm writing a SECOND one! I'll tune you all in soon

ENJOY!!

**Chapter: 21**** – The Potion **

Tekei looked down on his friends as the army took them away. He sighed. _I'm sorry. I can't use one potion on six people, I need more ingredients! _He thought angrily. _Wait! My invention! This potion can complete it! I know it was made for Kida, but she'll have to wait. This can change everything!_ Tekei quickly ran back to his hut and began working on his invention

* * *

"His whole secret will be the key to our new future," said a voice watching Tekei from the trees. "He must be identified, he must be notified; he must be taken for questioning!"

* * *

"Bring them in!" Kinapus ordered.

Some of the half demons were piling everyone into the chamber Inuyasha was once in. With Kida right beside Kinapus, not saying a word.

"You did very well Kida, I'm proud of you," Kinapus said.

Kida didn't say anything. She just watched at the door to her friends' chamber was closed and locked.

"Maybe I'll let you be my new assistant."

Yukada gasped. _I'm his assistant! I'm his only assistant!_

Kinapus then walked away with the half demons following him. Kida turned slowly.

"Wait!"

Kida stopped. She slightly turned her head to see Yukada holding up one of her large swords to her. She then turned around completely.

"I will not stand for this! You are taking my position away from me! I will _not _just be pushed aside and left there!"

"You are mistaken," Kida said softly.

Yukada growled. "I will kill you here and now! That way, I will be Kinapus' _only _assistant!"

"Yukada. No." Kida warned her in a non enthusiastic way.

Once Yukada's sword touched Kida, it turned to ice. Since her hand was touching the blade it also began turned to ice. She tried to force her hand away but only managed to crack her fingers together and break her hands loose from the blade's handle.

But she was not completely free of the ice. Because he had waited too long, her hands and arms were completely ice, all the way up to her elbows but not covering them, so she could bend her arms.

She looked at her hands. She was strangely able to move her fingers. She smiled evilly as she curled them into a fist and punch Kida in the face. It was not able to move her neck but it did move her backwards. She then struck again but Kida moved to her left and touched Yukada's back as she fell a few feet in front of her.

Her back was now ice and she became colder every second. She quickly turned back around and slammed Kida's cheek with her fist.

"You are wasting your time," Kida said softly.

"Shut up!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Let's see you try!"

"You can't beat me!"

Yukada grew furious from Kida's responses. She couldn't stop punching Kida, even she knew that Kida didn't feel pain or wasn't getting weaker. She truly _was _invincible.

"You can be his assistant if you want to," Kida said, grabbing Yukada's fist before it hit her again.

"Huh?! You mean, you don't want to?"

"He may have control over me, but he doesn't have control over my spirit." The ice around Yukada's arms and back suddenly melted and splashed to the floor as Kida let go of her fist. "Or my power."

* * *

Two knocks on the hut door made Tekei turn from his invention. He opened the hut door to a man in a blue suit and some of his men behind him.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes. We'd like to speak with you please. May we come in?" Asked the leader.

"Um, no."

"Are you hiding something Tekei?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching you carefully Tekei. You're building something in there, aren't you?"

Tekei was silent.

The leader snapped his fingers as his men got their guns ready. Tekei gasped.

Two of his men came up to him and pointed their weapons at him, intending to shoot him right then and there.

"And so I ask again. May we come inside?" The leader said.

Tekei growled as the two men began walking towards him, forcing him to move backwards into his hut and allowing them to walk inside.

"Walk with me," the leader said as he grabbed Tekei's arm and pulled him the rest of the way. "I am Lord Hathaway; I am in charge of this military army. We come here in search of the man who created what was none as 'an invention.'" Hathaway said as he glared angrily into Tekei's eyes; still holding tightly onto his arm. "Do you make experiments Tekei?"

"No."

"What about inventions?" Hathaway said as he walked around the room, bringing Tekei with him.

"My inventions will not be used for your military service," Tekei said. "They are observational, the use of any one of them in the wrong hands and they can be turned into something they're not!"

"But what about in the right hands?"

"I am the only right hand."

Hathaway chuckled. "You _will _tell me how, why and _what_ you are making!"

"My invention is something to help with my mission. It has _nothing _to do with you!"

"Why are you making it!?" Hathaway screamed.

"To kill the man who almost killed my father, mother and ME!" Tekei screamed back!

"So it's for revenge?"

"Not likely. I am certain that my machine can be used for other things as well."

"So what is it exactly?"

"I haven't gotten a name yet, but I know that anything made from this kind of material is called…Technology."

* * *

WOW!! Tekei is the creator of Technology! He's the reason why we have all these cool devices in the future! That is totally awesomeness! Wait till you see my next chapter! And my next story! Stay tuned!


	22. The Creator of the Future

Wow, i think this might be my longest chapter yet! But it sure was fun to write! Hope you all think so as well!

Thanks for that reviews guys! They're really inspiring!

A special thanks to : **Kattana** Your review was very funny to read! i loved that you got so into the story

* * *

**Chapter: 22**** – The Creator of the Future**

"So, what is your purpose?" Hathaway asked.

"I built this technology to create more life. Technology will let populations grow beyond compare," Tekei said.

"And what do you plan to do with it first?"

"I plan to hook this battery pack to the core of his hard-drive and this machine to the back of the building to shut him down for good."

"And by shut down you mean–"

"Yeah, blow up," Tekei interrupted.

"That's not a bad idea."

"But won't the explosion destroy the machine as well?" Asked a man observing the machine.

"It might and if so then I plan on making more. I built this computer to give out any information," Tekei said pointing to the computer on the table."Kinapus has one just like it because he stole my last one from me. He's using it to make creatures," Tekei said.

"And what about this?" A man asked, about to lift the blanket over Miroku's body.

"I prefer you not to touch that. It's still not complete and it might have some side affects," Tekei said to get him to move away.

"I'd like to help but my men don't interact with men that aren't on our side of the war, especially this Kinapus," Hathaway said, tightening his grip on Tekei's arm.

"Look, if Kinapus isn't stopped then there will be no one left _for_ you to communicate _or _battle with!" Tekei said. This made Hathaway turned his attention back to him. "He's planning on killing you all and won't stop till every last one of you is gone."

"What about you?" A man asked.

Tekei froze. He had forgotten that when he works on his inventions, he concentrates so much that he's afraid that someone might barge in; which is kind of what happened. But he had already formed his dog ears, claws and fangs to look like a human.

"Alright."

Tekei looked at Hathaway.

"I have an idea."

* * *

"You need to listen to me if we're going to escape," Kida said, glad that Kinapus had stopped controlling her for the time being.

"But how are you good again?" Yukada asked.

"When I was placed back into that damn tube, I could feel myself changing very slowly. It just so happens that Kinapus was making me into something _else_ and I can't be two things. I don't know who can stop me. But since you are part of the army, you can't save me," Kida explained as she got her facial expressions back.

"Well who _can _save you? And from what?!"

Kida looked down. "I don't know," she replied. "But forget about me, no one can know that you're cured. If Kinapus finds out then he'll change you back and you won't remember anything of what we talked about."

"Wait! Cured?!"

"I wasn't _just _made ice you know."

"But I thought that half demon made the cure," Yukada said, talking about Tekei.

"No, that's the problem. He got the wrong ingredients. That potion was the liquid gas to put into a machine to make someone paralyzed from moving and taking. It was a sinister device that wasn't supposed to get loose, and Tekei's about to unleash it. That's why I have to go! I can't help my friends now, or they'll suspect something while I'm gone. That's why you need to cover for me," Kida said, walking forward.

"But what about the cure?" Yukada added. "Where is it now?"

Kida turned around and smiled. "Didn't I tell you? I wasn't just made into ice you know."

"Then what are you?"

"I _am _the cure."

* * *

"You want me to pretend I'm your prisoner!?" Tekei shouted.

"That's right."

"No way!"

"Come on Tekei! It's the only way to get close enough to get into the building. Once we are inside my men will take your machine out back and hook it up the way you said. Then once we ditched the half demon guards, you will go to the core and hook up the battery pack wile I get your friends. Once the building is destroyed you can use that potion to cure them," Hathaway explained.

Tekei thought about it for a moment. It could probably work, just as long as he acted like a prisoner; which wouldn't be too hard considering the fact that Hathaway won't let go of his arm.

Tekei looked at him. "Fine."

Outside, Tekei was guiding the men on where to bring out his machine, how to hook it up to the back of the building and how to activate it. Still ticked and wondering why Hathaway wouldn't let go of his arm; it would be red by the time he _did _release it.

"Alright, we're all set," Tekei announced.

"Good, let's move out!" Hathaway said, pulling Tekei forward as his men followed while pushing the machine on a cart.

"Tekei!"

Kida entered the hut and looked around the technology. She saw the sheet over Miroku. She lifted the sheet slightly then placing it back over after seeing Miroku's dead face.

"Oh, Tekei."

She turned and saw a computer. She walked over and sat down. She looked at the different designs and matched them with the machines around her. "Tekei, what are you working on?!" She kept searching the computer but didn't see that the potion was right behind her.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Yelled a half demon boy by the door, guarding it with his sword in his hands.

"Tekei is my prisoner! Let me through so I can take him to Kinapus!" Hathaway shouted, coming out of the trees and swinging Tekei around like a doll.

The half demon looked over to his partner to his left. He nodded as they both opened the door to let them in.

"I told you this would work," Hathaway said in Tekei's ear. Tekei moved his head away from the disgusting stench of his fish breath.

"You can let go of my arm now!" Tekei said pulling his arm and rubbing it painfully.

"Sorry kid, force of habit; that's what the military does when we capture someone."

"Good to know."

"Ok, you go to the core, I'll fetch your little friends and meet you out back," Hathaway said.

Tekei nodded as they both went the opposite ways.

Once Tekei saw that Hathaway was gone he quickly morphed back into a half demon to give him cover from the army.

* * *

Hathaway busted though the chamber door and saw that everyone was already gone.

"But how can that be!?"

"Hey!"

Hathaway turned to a half demon girl standing at the door, blocking his only way out. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yukada."

Hathaway took out a gun that carried a net to capture any half demon who gets in his way.

"I'm on your side!"

Hathaway lowered his gun to what she had just said. "What?!"

"Come on! Everyone's out back!"

* * *

Kida kept typing on the computer, looking at every machine on the computer and making sure it was in the room. "Wait a minute." She looked around and grew confused. "This one isn't here."

She clicked the design to the machine that was missing and got all the information on it. Her eyes widened as she kept reading.

"They're planning to blow up the building!? The half demons are still inside!"

She saw that the battery pack to make the whole thing wore was gone as well.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

Tekei busted through the back door of the building seeing Hathaway's men fixing up his machine.

"Is the coast clear?" One asked.

"Yeah, you're good. Where's the battery pack?"

The two men reached for the cart then passed him the heavy pack. Tekei took it with one hand. "Ok, let me see the map."

They handed him the map so he could see where the core of the building was; then he was off.

"Why are you good all of a sudden?" Hathaway said as he followed Yukada.

"I was cured."

"By who?"

"Kida."

Hathaway looked at her strangely. "How?"

"None of your business," Yukada said as she stopped in front of Kida's frozen friends.

"So how do we cure them?" Hathaway asked.

"We don't. We wait," Yukada answered.

"For what!?"

* * *

"Ok, the machine is finally up and ready," one man said.

"Wow, that took longer then I thought," the other said.

"Now everything depends on Tekei."

* * *

Tekei kept running with the battery pack well in his hands so he wouldn't drop it.

He then finally got to the main part of the building; the center.

He saw a huge electrical device that was empowered by the computer that was stolen from him. Tekei looked at the time on his battery pack. He only had one more minute left.

He quickly ran up to the electric device that reached all the way up to the ceiling then connected the battery pack.

"Yes!"

"Well, well, well."

Tekei turned in alarm to find Kinapus behind him.

"Look what we've got here. If it isn't the little traitor!"

"I was never part of your team Kinapus. I tricked you from the start!" Tekei admitted. "You were the one stupid enough to fall for it."

"I gotta say, you sure do know how to talk tough. But unfortunately for you, a big mouth won't be enough!"

* * *

"The battery pack in engaged," one of the men by the machine said.

"Should we fire it up?" The other asked.

"We have to! We only have 10 more seconds!"

"But what if Tekei's still inside!"

"No time!" The first one shouted as he pushed the big red button.

* * *

"You will not escape me this time boy!" Kinapus shouted.

_**BAM!!**_

Both covered their faces from the smoke from the explosion that had just gone off.

"What?!" Kinapus shouted.

"You're company and your plan has been destroyed!" Tekei yelled over the loudness of the explosions going on throughout the entire building. "You've lost!"

"NO!!"

The electrical device suddenly exploded numerous times in different spots. It was about to collapse!

* * *

"I'm here! What I miss?" Kida told Yukada.

"It just started. You don't have much time!"

"I can do it!" Kida jet forward to the back of the building where the machine was but the men weren't.

Kida looked though the open door, the fire was rising and spreading. She quickly held out her hands and shot a blinding light into the building and sent it throughout the entire building. It was grabbing all the half demons and pulling them out.

"You're dead Tekei! There's no way you can make it out of here alive!" Kinapus shouted as he charged at him.

Suddenly the light from Kida's hands shot into the room. Right as Kinapus dove for Tekei, he was picked up and carried away. The electric device then tumbled to the ground and onto Kinapus.

Tekei and the rest of the half demons were thrust to the ground, near the entire group by the forest, watching the building collapse.

Kida stood then walked over to her friends. She slightly touched them and they instantly fell to the ground unfrozen.

"W-what happened?" Kagome said, shivering.

Kida turned away, knowing what would come next; she was right.

They were all freezing so they huddled together to keep warm; Sango held Kirara in her arms while Kagome held Shippou. Kida saw in the corner of her eye, Inuyasha crawl over to Kagome and squeeze her tightly as he spoke her name.

Tekei looked at her sadly as she stared at the floor.

She looked up. "All half demons come!"

All the half demons walked in front of her as if they were her slaves. She had the power to make them do what ever she wanted but she only had one thing on her mind.

She held her hand to them and shot a glowing blue light on all of the half demons.

Once they all looked confused she spoke. "Run free. Don't ever come back here again. Go!"

Soon they all scattered.

Surprisingly, Yukada walked in front of Kida.

"Yukada?"

"Me too."

"You're already cured," Kida informed.

"Zap me! I don't want to remember any of this."

"Why?"

"I killed so many innocent people! How can I live with that on my shoulders?" Yukada said. "Do it! Now!"

Kida lifted her hands to Yukada's face.

"Wait."

Kida froze.

"If I don't ever see you again…thanks."

"Thanks for all your help," Kida said as she shot Yukada with her power to make her forget. She then told her to escape, which she gladly did.

Kida sighed. She looked back at the burning building. She suddenly saw something walking out of the smoke. A shadow of some kind.

Everyone now saw it as it showed itself to everyone. They all gasped.

"You cannot get rid of me that easily!" Kinapus shouted.

Damn! How hard is it to kill this guy!? Why doesn't he just die!! LOL!! SO! Wut u all think!? REVIEW AND RETURN!!LOL


	23. Father VS Daughter

Hey guys!! I thought this one was REALLY nice!! Hope you thinks so too!! CHOW!!

* * *

**Chapter: 23**** – Father VS Daughter**

Kida looked angrily at Kinapus as he grinned.

"I told you! I never loose! Just because my army and factory is gone _doesn't _mean that I can't build a new one!"

Kida took a few steps towards him; she was ready to fight no matter who it was.

"What's going on boy!? I thought you said that machine of yours would work!" Hathaway whispered loudly at Tekei, standing by him while he leaned on a tree.

"It did," Tekei said.

"Apparently not!"

"I never said that the explosion itself would _kill _him, but it did weaken him."

"Are we just going to let her fight him on her own?!" A man asked Hathaway.

"We have to! There's nothing _else_ we can do!" Hathaway said.

"But he's a demon! We can capture him with our nets!"

"Leave her be!" Tekei called. "She can handle her own father."

The men were shocked. "That's her father!?"

"Wow, what a terrible father," another said.

"This final battle will declare who wins and who looses!" Kida announced.

"Bring it on little girl!"

Kida charged angrily at her father. And so it began.

Kida made her sword freeze when she drew it and Kinapus took out his electrified sword. They both slammed their blades together and began forcefully pushing on the other.

"Guess it was a mistake to make me invincible huh?!" Kida shouted.

Kinapus growled as he pushed Kida off him.

Kida struck but Kinapus ducked then leaped backwards.

Kida hopped after him.

Inuyasha's teeth were chattering the whole time. He slowly reached for his sword but instantly pulled away. It was freezing. He closed his fingers into a fist and continued to hug Kagome's freezing body. _I-I'm too c-cold. I-I can't help Kida,_ he thought.

_I wish I could help her, but I have a feeling that she just wants to do this on her own, _Tekei thought.

_Kida saved us, and she's fighting her own father who's trying to kill her! She's lost so much in her life and soon will be alone, _Kagome thought looking at Inuyasha. _Inuyasha._

_They forced her to kill Miroku; they made her into an invincible ice demon. She has so much power, so why doesn't she use it? _Sango thought.

_I just want to end this right now and take them both captive. That ice ability is remarkable; I could definitely use it in the war, not to mention impress my master, _Hathaway thought, tightening his grip on his gun which shot nets. Very soon.

Kida's sword was being twisted to the right, and soon flew out of her hands and into the ground. Kida glared at Kinapus.

"Time to end this!" Kinapus shot a yellow electric blast at Kida who was defenseless.

"Not on my watch!" Tekei yelled as he shot a blast from his own sword and watched as it collided with Kinapus' blast then both subsided.

Kida looked at Tekei in shock.

Tekei smiled.

"Wanna play two on one? Fine!" Kinapus yelled as he created another electrified sword. He then shot two blasts. One at Kida and the other at Tekei!

Kida still had no sword. But she was standing her ground. She held out her fists and shot a blue blast that she held there.

Tekei got ready to attack.

A sword was drawn. It belonged to a demon, hiding in the trees watching the fight. The blade glowed bright blue. "Not my little brother!"

Right before Tekei could strike; the blue blast shot the electricity blast instead. Tekei confusingly looked to his left to find Sesshomaru walking out.

Inuyasha gasped. "S-Sesshomaru!? W-what's h-he doing here!?" Inuyasha tried to stand but immediately fell back down. He was too cold to move.

"Inu-Inuyasha!?" Kagome cried.

Then suddenly an arrow from the northwest part of the trees shot at the trees behind Inuyasha. They soon caught fire.

"W-what the!?" Sango said in confusion.

Inuyasha looked through the trees and gasped. "K-Kikyo!"

Kagome followed his gaze then sighed.

Kikyo has started the fire to _warm_ Inuyasha and his friends! And Inuyasha knew it.

Kida's ice blast was getting closer and closer to Kinapus, who was trying to stop it but he couldn't, it kept coming.

Soon, Kinapus was completely frozen.

Kida stopped; she stood still as she saw her father, defeated.

She sighed and looked around, right as she set her eyes on Hathaway her eyes widened.

"NOW!" Hathaway screamed to his men as they shot nets out of their guns at Kida, Tekei and Kinapus. Real guns were aimed at Inuyasha and his friends. Kikyo and Sesshomaru disappeared back into the trees.

The nets were connected to the guns and can be reeled in like a fishing rod.

"What are you doing!?" Tekei shouted.

"Silence!" Hathaway shouted as he pushed as button on the gun. Electricity traveled through the net and electrocuted Tekei!

Hathaway chuckled from the sound of Tekei screaming.

Kida looked angrily at the one holding her net. She was about to freeze her net to break free but the next was unexpectedly cut!

Kida shockingly watched the chain weapon made of a demon bone cut the other two nets and detached them from the guns.

Kida and Tekei hopped out.

The chain was brought back into the trees.

"Kagome!!"

Kouga jumped out of the roof top and kicked all the guns from the men's hands and pushed them all away.

Then Kohaku carried his chain and walked out into the open.

"K-Kohaku!" Sango said.

Kouga landed in front of Kagome and the others while the men backed up towards Hathaway.

Kida smiled. "My turn!" She held up her hands to them all, freezing them!

"Wait! Unfreeze his head! I want to speak with him!" Tekei said, talking about Hathaway.

Kida touched his forehead and unfroze Hathaway's head.

"Why did you betray me!?"

"Ha! Wouldn't you like to know!" Hathaway said.

Kida angrily shot more ice at him to make him even more cold then he was before.

"Thanks," Tekei said.

Kida smiled.

"Ah! Cold! Cold!"

Kida stopped.

"Tell me!" Tekei yelled.

"We were ordered to!" Hathaway said.

"To what!?"

"To capture you all and take you to be experimented on! We had to earn your trust sow e helped you defeat Kinapus!" Hathaway, looking like he was about to cry.

"Who do you work for?"

"The HCD!"

"What does that stand for!?" Tekei yelled.

Hathaway froze. "Go to hell half breed!"

"Ugh!" Kida angrily froze his head completely. "I hope you got what you needed cause I was through listening to him."

COOL!! EVERYONE HELPED OUT! KOHAKU! KOUGA! SESSHOMARU! KIKYO! TEKEI! AWESOMENESS! REVIEW AND RETURN!!LOL


	24. The Miracle

Hey!! I liked this chapter! i just couldn't leave it out! Hope you are just as surprised as i was wen i wrote it! Ok! See you at the bottom!

* * *

**Chapter: 24**** – The Miracle**

Kida stared at her palms for a long time. She was watching them melt slowly. Under the ice were her cold, wet, clawed fingers. She wondered if the ice was gone for good or just for the time being.

She looked around and observed her friends and what they were doing. Sango was trying to talk to Kohaku before he took off again. Kagome was talking to Kouga and Inuyasha was yelling at him. Tekei was loading the men onto carts to take them somewhere. And Shippou and Kirara were trying to keep warm by the fire. Kida hugged herself to keep herself warm and try to stop shivering but it didn't work all that well.

She turned around and Tekei was standing behind her; she gasped.

"Hey, nice to see you back to normal," he said kindly.

Kida smiled. She already knew about Tekei being Inuyasha's older brother, she could see the Inuyasha in him; they looked very much alike. She thought he was very cute, and not only reminded her of Inuyasha but he acted like him to, when he's around her.

Kida didn't really know what to say, she gave him a shy smile and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Why did you save me?"

"Well I wasn't just going to watch while you got attacked and didn't have your sword to defend yourself," Tekei answered. "Besides, it's the least I could do for saving me from Kinapus."

"You were fighting Kinapus while I was getting all the half demons out of the building?" Kida asked.

Tekei nodded.

A long silence approached them. Until Kida surprisingly broke it. "I saw your hut, and all those machines."

Tekei was shocked, but not angry.

"They're really good."

Tekei smile. "Come to think of it, there's one that's just about done," Tekei held out his hand. "Wanna see it?"

"It's new?"

"Yup."

Kida smiled and took his hand and walked with him.

While Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing, Kagome watched as Kida and Tekei walked away. She smiled. _They look very cute together, _she thought.

"Kohaku, why did you help us?" Sango asked.

"Miss Sango. You are my sister right?"

"Yes."

"And I killed father and the other demon slayers right?"

Sango didn't know where he was going with this or how he knew about it all. "Yes."

"Naraku is controlling me. He erased all my memories. But that night, at the castle when I was ordered to kill the humans and take the infant. Kagra took me away. At that moment, my memory returned to me," Kohaku explained.

Sango was shocked. "K-Kohaku. You're telling me that you remember now? Everything?"

Tekei and Kida entered the hut and shut the door behind them.

"I've been making it for a while now so I think it should be done," Tekei said as he typed on the computer. Kida looked over his shoulder and didn't recognize anything he was doing. There were too many equations and she didn't understand them.

"Ok, you ready?"

Kida smiled and nodded.

Tekei walked over to the back curtain where the invention was set up. He then pulled and revealed it.

Kida's eyes widened in shock.

"I want to go back with you Sango, but I can't. I need to act like Naraku's companion for now. If I disobey him then he'll know that my memory has returned and he will surely kill me. I cannot die until I kill him for making me kill father; and hurting you," Kohaku said sadly.

Tears began forming in Sango's eyes from Kohaku's speech.

"I'm sorry Miss Sango," Kohaku said as he turned away.

Sango took his arm and pulled him into a large hug.

"Um…S-Sango…"

"I believe in you," Sango said, now crying. "I have faith in you."

She slowly let go and smiled sadly as Kohaku took his leave.

"Why don't you just get the hell away from her! How bout that!" Inuyasha shouted in Kouga's face.

"Why don't you make me dog breath!!"

"What're you gonna do!? Hit your face with my fist!"

"Bring it on dog boy!" Kouga yelled.

"GUYS!!" Kagome yelled, getting in between them.

"Sango! Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippou! Kirara!"

Everyone turned to see Kida by the forest. "Come on! You've gotta see this!"

Everyone looked at each other then followed. Sango took Kirara and Kagome took Shippou. Everyone ran to catch up with Kida.

They finally made it to the hut and entered one by one. Becoming speechlessly shocked when setting their eyes on what Tekei had done.

Sango was last into the hut.

Tekei walked up to her before she walked in. "This invention was made for you Sango. I hope you like it."

Sango curiously walked in, a tear running down her face instantly. "M-Miroku!?"

Hey!! Long time no see! WELL!! WHAT'D I SAY!? LOL!!


	25. The Talk

Hey!! Well sad as it is, my story is almost over : ( But no worries! My second one is coming SHORTLY after!! ENJOY CH. 25!!

* * *

**Chapter: 25**** – The Talk**

"MIROKU!!"

Sango ran up to Miroku and hugged him so tightly that she could have killed him again.

Miroku chuckled as he hugged her back. "I've missed you too Sango."

Soon, everyone was running up to hug him. Saying that it was a miracle that he was alive.

Everyone, except Kida and Tekei. Kida didn't belong in this group; she was all alone in the world with no one by her side. She's been that way for three years; not counting the 50 that she was sealed to the Sacred Tree. She sighed heavily. She didn't want to be apart of it if it meant being tortured with the fact that Inuyasha is in a love _square _with her, Kagome and Kikyo. She couldn't live with that kind of sadness. She didn't know how Kagome could.

She slowly turned around and walked out to the lake, letting everyone get reacquainted with one another.

Tekei followed her.

Kida sat down by the river and stuck her fingers in.

After a few minutes, Tekei finally joined her. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

Kida sighed. "Not really."

Tekei put his arm around her shoulder.

Kida blushed. She sniffed, trying to pull back her tears. She finally realizes that if she can't be with the group, then she can't be with Inuyasha. Kida slowly put her head on Tekei's shoulder, watching as the sun was beginning to rise.

"You know, you don't have to be alone."

Kida's sleepy eyes opened to the sound of Tekei's soft, warm voice.

"I've been alone for 16 years. I've trained myself, learned myself, and didn't interact with others until this experience. You changed me Kida."

Kida lifted her head and looked at him sadly.

"Maybe, since we're both alone, we can travel together," Tekei suggested.

Kida smiled. "I'd love to," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and lowered her head on his shoulder again. He smiled and rested his head on hers as they watched the sun rise.

Now in the middle of the day, after a long nap, Kida had taken Inuyasha out alone with her in the forest.

"What's wrong Kida?"

"Inuyasha. I know you loved Kikyo, and me; and I know how you feel about Kagome," Kida said, making Inuyasha shutter.

"I've seen you Inuyasha, I've watched you and your friends; wishing every day that we can be together again. But now I realize that I can't."

Inuyasha froze. "What do you mean?"

"I can't travel with you, because I know that it'd be hard for you to choose between us. And the more I'm with you, the more I–" Kida stopped. She took a deep breathe and whipped her eyes so she wouldn't cry.

"Now I'm going to choose. Between you and Tekei."

Inuyasha froze in fright.

"I choose Tekei."

Inuyasha felt like he couldn't breathe.

"I know it's hard; it's hard for me too. But I'd rather be with someone who I know will love me and _only _me; and not take off for another girl," Kida explained.

Inuyasha remembered all the times he ran after Kikyo, and how Kagome was left behind feeling sad or angry.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way. But I'm going to do what makes _me _happy. And I think you should do the same," and with that, Kida turned and left Inuyasha stunned with her words.

Inuyasha wondered if _this _was how Kagome felt when she had over heard him talking to Kikyo in a certain way. He now realized how bad it felt. He began thinking about her last words. _Doing what makes me happy, _Inuyasha thought. _Was that supposed to help me choose between Kagome and Kikyo?_

Kida walked back to the hut and found Tekei observing the potion he had made.

"Tekei! About the potion! It's not–"

"The cure? Yeah, I kind of just figured that out," Tekei interrupted. "So what is it?"

Kida walked over to a table and picked up a small device with one button, small holes in the front like a speaker, and a large hole on the bottom for where the potion was supposed to go.

She took the potion and poured it into the bottom then sealed it.

Back on the table were two glowing ear pieces. They were to block out the sound for who ever was wearing them.

"This device. What were you trying to make if for?" Kida asked.

"It was for my computer. It was supposed to transfer data to other computers," Tekei explained.

"Well you might have gotten something wrong while building it," Kida said, holding it up. "This device can paralyze anyone who is not wearing these ear plugs; of course the device probably needs to be right by the person's ear in order to work." Kida sealed it and the ear plugs into a clear case with a hole at the top. "But still," she put a chain through the hole and connected it. "In the wrong hands, it could be trouble."

Kida held out the device for Tekei to take it. He didn't. He smiled. "You keep it."

"What?"

"You obviously know a lot more about it then I do."

Kida smiled as she put the device around her neck.

"Take good care of it."

"Shouldn't we give you inventions names?" Kida said.

"What for?" Tekei asked.

"So we don't get confused," Kida said walking over to the computer.

"We?"

Kida took the device around her neck into her hand. "This one is first," she said looking at him with a smile.

Tekei knew that she didn't hear him; or didn't want to. "What do you have in mind?"

Kida looked at the device, observing it well; trying to think of a good name for it. "How about," she turned to the computer and spoke as she typed. "The P-Modulator." She looked at Tekei. "You know, P for paralyze. And Modulator makes sense since this is a sound device."

Tekei giggled. "Clever."

Kida rolled the chair to the other side of the room to a table. "Oo! What's this!?" She said picking up a small device.

"It's just a prototype but it still works."

"What's it do?" Kida asked.

"It's supposed to…um…call other people who are far away," Tekei explained.

"Does it work?"

"Yes, but only with people who have one as well," Tekei said.

"How do you talk through it?" Kida said twirling the device in her palm. She brought it to her mouth and mumbled something.

Tekei smiled. "No, no. You put it to your ears so you can hear what other people are saying," Tekei said, bringing Kida's hand up to her hear, demonstrating it.

"But it's not long enough to reach my mouth. How will they hear me?"

"They will, trust me."

"So how do you contact someone?" Kida asked.

"Ok, listen carefully. Those buttons on it are numbers. Every device has three of the same numbers; nine, five and four. Then they have seven more numbers that are different from the others. If you push them all together then you're calling another device. It's like a cellular project," Tekei explained.

"Cell phone!!" Kida blurted out.

Tekei looked at her.

"Well the word phone just popped into my head, and cell is short for cellular!"

Tekei smiled.

"Cool! Let's look at more!!"

LOL! Kida's funny!! Let me know what you guys think! And anything you'd like to happen in my SECOND story! Just let me know!! I'm ALWAYS open for options! TATA!!


	26. Saying Goodbyea New Project

THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER!! : ,( ENJOY THE MYSTERY!!

I want to thank PERSONALLY : **EVERYONE!!** You all earned an EXTRA BIG THANK YOU!! Right now, i got over 1,000 hits! Whether you clicked on it more then once or not! What makes me happy is that YOU DID!! I LUV YOU ALL!! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!

* * *

**Chapter: 26**** – Saying Goodbye/a New Project**

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure. Tekei and I are going to find good uses for his inventions," Kida answered.

"Take care of yourself," Sango said.

"You know where to find us if you need us!" Shippou said with a smile.

Kida giggled.

"Don't forget us," Inuyasha said.

Kida stared at him blankly. Then quickly looked away.

"Alright, we're off," Tekei said.

"Tekei."

Tekei turned back to Miroku.

"Thanks again."

Tekei smiled as he and Kida headed back to their hut while Inuyasha and the gang walked out of the forest, back on their mission to destroy Naraku.

"Hey am I doing this right?" Kida asked.

Tekei looked over to where Kida was screwing a bolt. He smiled. "Yup."

Three _bangs _on the door turned their attention from their work. They looked at each other then back at the door when three more _bangs_ started again.

Kida watched as Tekei stood up and walked over to the door.

He opened it and was unexpectedly shot by a gun net and immediately electrocuted on the floor. But this time, it wouldn't stop.

"Tekei!!"

Kida felt something on her palm. She looked at it. There was a bright light, in the shape of a crystal in the middle of her palm. _I wonder._

She held her hand out to the net and instantly froze the middle part that was connected to the guns outside.

"Sweet!" She said as she stepped on the frozen net and broke it to pieces.

Now separated from the gun, Kida helped Tekei get the rest of the net off of his body.

Kida finally turned to see who was attacking them. She gasped.

Lots of men in suits and gas masks were everywhere in front of the hut, holding guns.

Something was then thrown into their hut. Kida looked at it. It was a gas bomb. Once she realized it, it was too late. The bomb exploded, sending green gas everywhere throughout the hut.

Kida and Tekei clapped their hands over their mouths and began coughing rapidly. Soon, they passed out.

When Kida woke up she felt extremely dizzy. Her vision was blurry.

She could hear voices around her but didn't know what was going on.

She was lying on a bed. Strapped down from head to toe. She began moving her head back and forth, dizzy and confused. "Wha?"

"Guys! She's waking up!" Called someone by her bed,

"Make sure she doesn't!" Shouted another.

"Tekei?" Kida said.

"Unbelievable! Hey boss! Come take a look at this!" Shouted a man from the computer next to Kida.

"What is it?"

"Her molecules aren't of a human or a half demon."

"So she's a demon?"

"No sir. I am positive that she's a half demon, judging by her weaknesses and how she looks. But what I'm confused about is how she got demon molecules and atoms. It's unexplainable," the man explained.

"Ridiculous! Everything can be explained." The boss said. "What's the power of the demon molecules?"

"Um, ice sir."

"Fascinating."

"Sir?"

The boss walked up to Kida. She was trying to awake and trying to open her eyes but she couldn't. The gas was making her sleepy but she refused to pass out again. She wanted to listen to see what they were going to do to her.

"Kida. Can you hear me?"

Kida kept hearing echo's once someone talked to her. She took a deep breath to try to cool down. But soon her heart rate began increasing rapidly.

"What's happening!?" The boss asked the man at the computer.

Kida grew scared and furious. But it was as if she couldn't control herself. But who was?

"Her heart rates increasing sir. But not by her. It seems to be doing it on its own!"

"Her blood pressure is extremely high sir, it's off the chain!" Another man said.

"She's changing!"

Kida suddenly began freezing completely solid ice. Her body was like it was before.

"Incredible!" The boss said.

Suddenly, something unexpected happened.

The straps around Kida's body froze too! She suddenly sat up, breaking them instantly. She looked at everyone's scared faces, thinking she's a monster.

"Sir! It seems like there's a demon inside of her! It took control and no one can stop it!" The man at the computer said.

The boss stared at her in astonishment. The other men were terrified.

_Kinapus made a demon inside me! He didn't change my molecules! He changed me! When I get scared and furious the demon takes control! My body changes back into ice and I can't control it! Even now! I can't move my body! What if the demon kills all these humans! What can I do to stop it! Who can save me!? _

**THE **

**END!!**

* * *

YYYAAAYYY!! STORY 1 - CHECK! STORY 2 - ON ITS WAY!! STAY TUNED TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN

Inuyasha's Childhood - 2 : The Other Side

BIII!!


End file.
